The Troubled Twins of Zeus and Poseidon
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: <html><head></head>Poseidon has an affair that Zeus intervenes.result:twins.Doomed daughter of Poseidon and conflicted son of Zeus.Their mother is taken they must retrieve her on a quest from Zeus and Poseidon. Percabeth's kid is thrown in by helping her aunt/bestfriend</html>
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Lightning flashed and all the Olympian gods new to enter the throne room and take theirs seats. Poseidon and Zeus glared at each other as the room filled with tension. "Zeus." Hera said breaking the brothers away from their stare down. Hera's eyes were raging with anger. "Whatever you have to say, say it now." she said. "Actually Athena, Apollo, and Hestia felt the need for this meeting, not I." Zeus corrected his wife. On cue, the three stood and walked to the center of the throne room. "As you all may know, my father and Uncle are battling again." Athena said with a stern expression. Zeus and Poseidon glared daggers at each other. 'Yes but about what this time?" Hades asked narrowing his eyes. "We will show you." Apollo said. A large sphere in the center of the throne room had everyone's attention.

It showed Poseidon sitting at a kitchen table talking to a woman. She had tears in her eyes. "Please, Alicia. Let me build you a home beneath the sea! He can't get to you there. He's not aloud into my domain without permission and I won't let him get near you!" Poseidon promised. "No. I can't go beneath the sea in hiding my whole life! My mother is growing ill and I cannot abandon her." Alicia picture shifted to Poseidon was at the door ready to leave. "Will I have a child?" Alicia asked him. "Yes. That is what you wanted but he or she will need to go to the camp for heroes. She or he will struggle through school and monster will attack." Poseidon warned."I'm ready for it." she said with a small smile. "Avert your eyes, my darling." Poseidon warned as he became his true form and closed her door and locked it then went to bed. As she was sleeping Zeus came into her room and the globe went blank.

"Oh." Hades said then looked hatefully towards Zeus. "You always think you have rights to everything." He said. Lightning struck and shook the room. "I won't have you talking to me with that tone in my own house!" Zeus yelled. "Then I'll leave! What you did to our brother and that innocent mortal was despicable!" Hades yelled then sank into the ground and was gone. Poseidon was shaking with anger. All of Olympus and New York shook with him. "Poseidon calm down!" Hestia said worried. The room began to flood and Poseidon left melting through the floor as a puddle of water. Zeus left the room in the form of lightning shooting up into the sky.

"Sister did this really happen?" Artemis asked even though she knew it had. "Yes a few years ago. Poseidon found out today that Zeus has been plaguing his child with horrible monsters and such. Zeus is really angry with the child's mother. She knew a child of Poseidon and a child of Zeus couldn't be raised together. She gave up the child whose father is Zeus when it was only three years old. The sight of the child pained her to remember what Zeus did to her." Athena explained. The other gods nodded in agreement.

"What was the point in showing everyone this?" Hera asked. "Mother, Apollo had a vision." Athena explained. "The two children are vital to the future. Child of the sky and child of the sea, will work together to them free." That is all I got but who? Father and Poseidon?" Apollo said. "We will see how this plays out. Dismissed." Hera said and she left the room. Hestia turned to the globe and was staring at a girl with black flowing hair that went below her shoulders. Her eyes were sea green framed with dark thick, long eye lashes. "Poseidon's daughter?" Hermes asked. "Yes." said Lady Hestia. "That is the innocent girl who faces hard challenges each and everyday."

* * *

><p>I made this first one short to introduce my story. Like it, hate it, need more to see? lol please review!<p>

ps. I'm still trying to understand how to use fanfic so please bare with me!


	2. Chapter 2 I

ALTHEA'S P.O.V

"Hey mom. Hey Perseus." I said as I ran down the stairs of our house. My mother, Annabeth Jackson, chuckled. "Am I still in trouble?" my dad, Percy Jackson, asked. "Dad, you almost forgot to pick me up." I complained. "I was busy." He said. The way he said it made it clear. He was sleeping. He sleeps a lot after battling a monster or work. "If someone didn't take a bath in a certain river…" My mom said teaasing him. "I did it to help save western civilization, Wise Girl." My dad said. "Your forgiven, dad." I said smiling. "Thank you Ally." He said using the nickname he gave me. I looked at the clock. "Oops. We gotta go mom!" I said.

"Bye Ally." dad said giving me a hug. I was walking towards the door when dad stopped me. "Althea!" I turned. He held up a ring box. He tossed it to me and I caught it. "A gift from your grandparents." my mom said. I opned it and a silver ring with green waves etched into the silver. "Wow." I said and put it on. "Hold it away from you and touch it." My dad suggested. I did. The ring spun its way into a sword. It had an owl on the hilt and waves on the blade. "That's cool." I said. "Sick." my dad muttered with a large grin. "Only on monsters." my mother chided. I nodded and touched the diamond eyes on the owl. It shrank into a knife. I touched it against and it became a ring again. "It'll find it's way back to you finger if you drop or loose it." my mother said. "Like Riptide?" I asked my dad. He nodded. "Now go to school. I love you both!" he said as we walked out the door.

When I got to school I met up with my friend Lila. She had sea green eyes and black hair like my dad. He always treated her special out of all my friends. I think he thinks she could be a demigod and his sister. She was my best friend.

LILA'S P.O.V

I saw Althea get out of her car and say good bye to her mom. Her mom on friday nights would teach us the language of ancient greek. At first I thought it would be lame but it was easier than English. Althea was walking towards me smiling. She inhereted that smile from her dad. It brightened up the entire room. She had stormy grey eyes like her mom and black hair like her dad's. I swear if Percy was closer to my mom's age I would swear to it he was my dad. I looked so much like him.

"Hey Lila." Althea said. "Hey Ally. Whatcha doin after school?" I asked her. "I don't know. Homework I guess." she said. She was a grade younger than me but she was the smartest person I know. She had dyslexia and adhd like me. She got better grades then me still. She helps me with my homework but it doesn't bother me. I always knew there was something special about her. "I see. Well my mom's out of town so I'm staying with my neighbors-" I stopped her grey eyes got larger and she gasped. "No! Stay with us! My parents wont mind! They love you!" she said. I laughed. "Fine. I'll come over to your house. I feel safer there anyways." I told her. She grinned at me then she said, "We need to get to class."

School dragged by and then Althea and I were waiting to be picked up by her parents. We were standing along the curb and a guy on a motorcycle stopped. He picked up his glasses and grinned at us and fire flashed in his eyes. Althea gasped. "Oh gods." She's been saying that ever since I've known her. "Tell your dad I said, Hey punk. Will ya?"he said. "Althea stood strong and gave him a death glare. "You got that look from your grandma. See ya around." he said and sped off.

A moment later I saw Percy and Annabeth's car. "Hurry." she told us. "Hello Lila." Annabeth said. Percy turned and flashed me a grin then he looked outside. "We've gotta go." he said. "Hurricane." he said. I didn't believe him until I notice the winds picking up and the radio have an emergency recording. "I saw a guy on a motorcycle that you two know." Althea said. "Who?" they asked. "He makes me angry just being in his presence. He said to tell dad ,'Hey punk'" Althea said through gritted teeth.

"Ares." Percy said. "The god of war from the greek myths?" I asked. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance then annabeth turned to Althea. "They aren't a myth." she said. For some reason I believed her. I nodded and then it hit me. "Poseidon and Zeus are fighting?" I asked. "Yes but names have power don't used unless nessisary." Annabeth said. "Sorry."

We went past the Jackson's house. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To a camp." Percy said. "Aren't we heading towards the hurricane?" I asked. "Yeah. The camp has a magic border over weather. I hope." Percy said. "The camp is for demigods." Annabeth said. "Then why are we going there?" I asked. Mortals can't disturb the work of the gods' children. We aren't mortals. We can't be to know this much, "You're a demigod." I said to Annabeth. She nodded. "So is Percy and you." she answered. I looked at her shocked.

"Althea is a mixed blood. The offspring of two demigods. She is two-fourths mortal and two-fourths god." Annabeth continued to explain. "Why not say one-half?" I asked. "Percy is a son of Poseidon. I'm a daugther of Athena. She was one-fourth Poseidon and one-fourth Athena." Annabeth said. "Wow." "Yep." Althea said. "Does my mom know about this?" I asked. "We doon't know. I think she does by the way her eyes widened the first time Percy met her. I believe she knows his father, who may be your father." I took this information in. "Almost there." Percy said and I had just realized we were going 110mph.

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood and ran up the hill and instant as we passed the tree the winds died down. "It's beautiful." Ally said. Percy smiled. "This, Ally, is my favotite place." A satyr ran up to us. "PERRRRRCYY!" He yelled and gave my dad a hug. "Hey G-man." he said. 'G-man' gave my mother a hug. "Grover good to see you. This is our daughter. Althea Andromeda Jackson." Annabeth said. Ally smiled at Grover. "She has your eyes." Grover said to Annabeth. "No her eyes are sea green." Percy said sarcastically. "Oh shut up Perce." the satyr said. "Anyways this Lila Monroe. My sister. Well maybe." Percy introduced. "Sally's not her mom right?" Grover asked. "No her mom is Alicia Monroe." I said. Grover's eyes widened. "Well let's show them camp. Chiron is in Olympus, he was summoned earlier today." Grover stated as he began walking. "So was Dyonsus." Percy grinned at that.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

LILA'S P.O.V

"Lila you'll be staying in the undetermined cabin for girls." Grover said. "Undetermined?" I asked. "Yes, when you godly parent hasn't claimed you." He said. "Oh. How long until Poseidon claims me?" I asked. I wasn't really caring about being a daughter of the sea god. I just wanted it to be official that I was Percy's little sister. I don't feel awkward about being around Percy since he's Althea's dad and all. I feel normal. "I'm not sure. How old are you?" Grover asked. "I'm twelve. Turning thirteen on June third." I answered. Well then it'll be a while seeing as it's October." Grover said. "She might get claimed before then too, Grover." Annabeth added. "Yeah but the gods so far have only claimed their children on their birthdays or the day before." he said. "She'll get claimed before then." Percy said. "Poseidon wont want to mess up the tradition." "You and Tyson were claimed before thirteen but Percy you can't say what your father will do." Annabeth said.

"Wise Girl, trust me. Lila is going to make dad proud. I can feel it." He said. "Alright." she said giving up.

"Annabeth please show her the undetermined cabin for girls." Grover asked. "Sure." "And one more thing for both of you. Since the Chiron and Mr. D isn't here I'm the only one running things so could you two help me? All three of us camp directors." Grover asked. Percy got a big smile on his face and Annabeth smiled. "We'd be honored." Annabeth said. "Thank you!" Annabeth lead to to the cabins. "I designed these you know." she said. "All the cabins?" I asked. "Yeah they got rebuilt since Percy made all the gods honor each other and their children. He did it for Ethan and Luke. They both went to Kronos side because they weren't given respect. Ethan was a son of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Luke was a son of Hermes. Those two were the ones that made Percy feel was the right way to spend his one wish for saving the world." Annabeth said. "He saved the world?" I asked my eyes wide. "Yep sort of. I'll tell you and Althea about it later." She said. "Okay."

We stopped in front of a cabin that was brown but the paintings on the cabin is what made it special. "One person from each cabin got to put a design that represented their cabin. I painted this one." Annabeth said and pointed to one above the door. It was a silver owl holding an olive branch. "Next to mine is Percy's." Percy painted a green trident with lighter glow in the dark green around it. "At night all the pictures really pop. It's a beautiful sight to see." Annabeth said with a smile. We walked inside and saw three tv's, four lap tops, and really cool chairs. The walls were painted a soft base orange to give the room a comfortable glow. There was a hall way that didn't look like it could be there from looking at the cabin from outside. It was painted a lime green and the doorways to each room were painted black. The doors were painted either black or white.

"This room is where you'll be staying." she told me. Inside was a bunk bed. There were two closets and two black desks. A purple rug and purple curtains. The walls were white but there was a bulletin board next to the door with a schedule. "Nice." I said I walked over to the bed then looked at Annabeth. "Which one is mine?" I asked. "The bottom. Someone is staying in the top." she said. "So who's my roomy?" I asked. "Nobody." Annabeth said and smiled trying to hold in a laugh. "There's that inside joke again." I said and shook my head. She and Percy would always laugh when an answer was Nobody. It was an inside joke they promised we'd find out eventually. "You'' find out soon enough." Annabeth said smiling. "I'm going to contact your mom and let her get an idea of what's going on." she said and walked out of the door. I realized why the cabin was currently empty. The schedule on my door said it was time for arts and crafts.

I walked into the building and saw kids my age and younger intently working on projects. The instructor had red hair and light green eyes. "Hello. I'm Rachel Dare. The oracle and art supervisor." she introduced herself. "I'm Lila Monroe, um, daughter of Poseidon maybe." I answered. "Maybe?" she asked. "I haven't been claimed but for years Percy has been convinced that I'm his sister." I said. "You know Percy?" she asked. "Yeah I'm friends with his daughter Althea." I stated. "Cool. Are they here? Annabeth too?" she inquired. "Yep." I answered. "I'll see them soon then." she said. Percy and Annabeth must be really popular here. I sat down and began to doodle in a random notebook with a magic pencil that changed colors automatically to add the color to the drawing. I was thinking about my mother and how lonely she'd be with me here.

"Time to switch to archery." Someone yelled. I looked at my picture and it was a woman with a ball cap and sun glasses talking to Chiron. Chiron was holding the child protectively on his back. The kid looked to be about five years old. I tore the picture out of the notebook and balled it up and threw it away. I ran to catch up with my group to the archery range.

I was trying to do my best so the other campers would think I was a looser. Out of fifteen tries I hit the target three times. Annabeth was helping out with the archery range and she placed a bet with Grover. Five drachmas I wouldn't hit a single one. Apparently Grover won and Annabeth didn't like that very much. Since Percy can't hit a single target she thought I wouldn't. Grover said I'd hit at least one. Really? Nice moral support, guys!

In the distance I heard a conch shell blown and we assembled into the pavilion to eat. I got my food and followed my cabin to the big fire over there. I placed The biggest potato chip and cheesiest pizza into the flame. "Um the gods. And especially Poseidon since he's my dad." I said. A sea breeze smell came from the flame and I took that as dad was happy with the burnt food. "Well continue to enjoy your meals as we counselors speak." Grover said. "I'd like to welcome the hunters. We will be playing our annual capture the flag game this evening. Percy and I will be playing too since he is as immature as you all are and all the Athena kids think like someone my age would. Camp vs hunters. At least three cabins will have to sit out. Aphrodite cabin will stay in no buts." Annabeth ordered. "Hypnos cabin will sit out." "So will Nemesis." "Nyx cabin has a inner cabin meeting so they therefore cannot go." "Okay that was easy. We will have another game with the hunters so those cabins who are out will get to choose who comes in next time." Annabeth said and those three cabins got excited.

"Oh!" Grover, Percy, and Annabeth said. Everyone followed their gaze to me. "I knew it!" Percy shouted I looked up and over my head was a glowing green trident. "All hail Lila Monroe, my little sister first daughter of Poseidon at CHB." Percy said excitedly. I had been claimed a smile came over my face and clapping erupted. "Oh another one!" Annabeth said. "After all these years Sam is getting claimed!" Grover said. A lightning bolt appeared over Sam's head. "All hail Sam son of Zeus." Grover said and we all bowed for him. "Well while we're at it. Most of you know Percy and I have a daughter and she is here. Althea Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson and I, Annabeth Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena." Annabeth announced proudly. There was an olive branch over Althea's head then it turned to a green trident then back. This happened for a while until Annabeth hissed, "Mother!" the same moment as Percy huffed, "Dad!"

"They'll never grow up."Annabeth said.

"That's what happens when your immortal." Percy said.

* * *

><p>AN I received in a review that someone said it's impossible to get pregnant by two different people. It is possible. My sister's friend has twins with two different dads. Just thought I'd let you know that it was possible... lol

well R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mount Olympus**_

_**Throne Room**_

_**3rd**__** person P.O.V**_

All the gods sat quietly while the tension rolled off Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera. Chiron stood in centaur form next to the god of wine. "Why are we still here? We aren't doing anything and I had issue to handle in my own realm!" Hades snapped. "Silence brother!" Zeus ordered. "Well I'm sick of silence! You and Poseidon claimed to have loved the same woman. If you really loved her Zeus, you would have let her be with the one she loved." Hades pointed out roughly. "I will not be lectures in my own house! You are not to speak to me in that way!" Zeus said ready to leave, once again. "You are NOT leaving!" Hera yelled and everyone shifted away from her. "You storm out every time you get mad. I'm beyond mad and you see me sitting here with my family trying to work it out!" Hera countered. Her eyes glowed pure white with power. Zeus huffed then turned to the rest of his family.

"The prophecy indicates that the children are and will be the source of all the trouble." Apollo said sadly. "Should be destroy them then? Save us from all this peril?" Dionysus asked. "No!" Poseidon and Zeus yelled at the same time. "Last time Percy did a lot of damage but managed to save us in the end." Artemis said. "I agree with my sister to a degree. With Percy it worked out probably because he has his father's fatal flaw. Excessive loyalty. Like I said before, 'The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation.'" Athena said. "Get to your point Athy!" Aphrodite demanded. Athena glared at her for a second then continued. "We were luck his fatal flaw wasn't twisted against us in the end. Now my father's demigod children take in his fatal flaw. Weak resistance when they are offered power. That is one that'll be hard to avoid." Athena finished.

"I see Athena's point." Demeter said. "Well I still say end the kids! Save us from controversy!" Dionysus said. "Well I sadly think my brother, Poseidon, was forced into this dispute by Zeus's selfishness." Hades added. "I say we keep the children at camp let them roll out their path and watch and help where it is needed." Chiron said. "Let's listen to the old horse for now then take action." Ares said. "You say that because you want a war!" Hermes shouted. "Shut up thief!" Aphrodite yelled. "Oh give it a rest, Barbie!" Hephaestus said. The gods broke out into various arguments about what should be done.

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Lila's P.O.V.**_

"Campers get your magic items and weapons! No maiming! That goes especially to the Ares cabin and the Stoll brothers." Percy said smirking at them. "As long as the camp is ready to loose can we begin?" A girl with spiky black hair and elctric blue eyes. Percy stood on our bench and jumped over the table. He walked right up to the hunter and looked down at her. "As I recall, Pine-cone Face, you were on the campers side before and wanted to take down the hunters." Percy said. "Well, Kelp Head, things have changed." she said. "Yeah, Thals, I know like my height." he said. "Well, Perc, I'll remember short is better when I, young Thalia immortal lieutenant huntress, am at your funeral." Thalia said. "You ready to bring this?" Percy asked. She stood on her toes "I'll bring it you can just watch and if Annabeth can teach you, learn." She said then turned. "Hunters ready! South half of the forest." She ordered then gave Percy a confident smile.

"Campers! North half!" Percy said. We all headed that way. "Percy, I don't have a weapon." I said. His eyes widened. "Shi- crap. Crap. Let's find you a temporary one. He grabbed a sword from the table where Grover was sitting chewing on some cans. "Grover you have to be a medic." Percy said. Grover sighed and went to follow the rest. Percy put some armour on me and handed me a sword that was too light. "Best we can do for now. I'll talk to Tyson, our cyclops brother, and have him make you a sword." I was too stunned about the cyclops part to register what we was saying before running off into the woods with the rest. I followed them then waited for orders. Annabeth, Percy, and Althea were explaining the battle plan.

Althea came to me and said, "My mom wants you near the creek in case you get hurt." Althea said. "Ally, how is that going to help?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "You're a daughter f Poseidon. The water will heal you!" she sad shaking her head. "Oh sorry common sense. I should've known!" I said sarcastically. I went over to the creek and waited.

I heard Annabeth yell, "She's got our flag! Hurry Sam pass it off to Percy!" Next thing I knew was I saw in the distance Thalia the hunter running towards her side with our flag. I looked around and no one was with me. I had to something or it would be all my fault. I ran towards her. She narrowed her eyes when she saw me coming to moved out of her way then attacked her from the side. She hit the ground. "Hey cuz, no way for our first hello." Thalia said. "What?" I asked she tried to get up and run but I snatched the flag only for her to take it back she started to run but I got mad and felt a tug in my gut.

The creeks water rose up in a wall and she skipped to a stop and looked back at me. Lightning came and hit the ground a foot away from me, singing my hair. That blew my concentration and the water hit Thalia knocking her off her feet making her fly back towards me. She was choking on the water then Thalia washed up by me. Her black eyeliner was running and her electric blue eyes were filled with anger. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I did that. Lightning almost hit me then I forgot about the water-" I stopped. She was crackling. Like electricity. She had sparks coming off her body. "Wait. You tried to strike me with lightning!" I accused. She stalked towards me and lightning hit the ground again. Felt the tug again except this time it was voluntary. I made a huge water ball and had it hit Thalia.

We could hear the forest quiet so I only assume we won and the game was over. Thalia yelled and her hands made an electric ball and threw it at me. I tried to dodge it but it hit my shoulder. I screamed from the pain. I had a feeling the water in me protected me from worse damages. I made the water come up from the creek and come down on me and Thalia. When it was done pouring over us she was on the ground coughing up water and I was standing up looking a down at her. I was completely dry. She got on her knees then lunged at my legs.

"Get off!" I yelled I tried to kick her off but she was burning me. Then I started to not notice anything. My mind went blank and I saw and heard nothing. I smelled something burning. I was now officially, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

leave questions, comments, suggestions, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was running to the sounds of my husband, Percy, yelling. I finally spotted him by the creek. He and Thalia were facing each other. I noticed Lila laying in the creek completely submerged. At first I thought she drowned but she's a daughter of Poseidon she can't drown. I looked around as I made my way to Percy to see Althea sitting on the ground by the creek watching Lila. More people began to gather around us. "What in the name of Poseidon got into you?" Percy demanded. "She attacked me first! I was defending myself, then she crossed the line." Thalia was standing there yelling up at Percy shivering the whole time. "She's doesn't know how to control the water yet, Thalia!" Percy yelled. "Well she had a pretty good hand on it to me!" Thalia shouted back. "Perc, I'm sorry. You know how it is children of Poseidon and Zeus aren't good at cooperating." "They have before." Percy said stiffly. "It's okay. I know you two were just acting like you and me." "Yeah. So we good, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked. "Yeah and don't call me that. It's only okay when a certain daughter of Athena calls me that." Percy said.

I walked over and Percy wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's she how she and Ally are doing." I whispered. Percy nodded and we walked hand-in-hand over to the creek were Lila and Ally were. "How is she Ally?" Percy asked. "My best friend and aunt is healing. She seems healed but she hasn't woken up." Althea stated. "Well maybe she's tired from controlling the water." I offered. "That's more than likely it." Percy said. "We should take her to the infirmary." I said. Percy let go of my hand and scooped up Lila without getting her and himself wet.

We walked out of the woods and then someone scared me. "How's it goin?" Someone asked from behind Percy and I. Within a second Percy held Lila in one hand and had Riptide out in his other. The figure walked out of the wood with his hands up in surrender. "Damn cuz. Can't I come back to camp? Jeez." Nico said. "Nico don't sneak up on us." I said lowering my knife that I didn't notice I had pulled out. I looked at Althea who was coming out of a stance and put down her arms. She was going to fist fight the enemy instead of using her sword/knife/ring. "I'll try to remember that. I guess having a kid makes you guys even MORE paranoid." Nico said smirking. "Oh shut up." Percy said while trying to recap Riptide with one hand. I took it from him and turned it back into a pen and returned it to his pocket.

"So I understand shortly after you were married there was a kid on the way." Nico said and Percy and I blushed. "Althea, this is your Uncle Nico. Nico di Angelo this is Althea Andromeda Jackson." Percy introduced. We were outside of the infirmary now so Percy went inside and laid his sister on a cot and came back out. "What's your reason for popping in Nico?" Percy asked. "Well I was out of drachmas so I couldn't I.M. you. I wanted to meet my niece." Nico said. "There's something else." Percy said. "I wanted to see if I had any siblings here." Nico added. "Ah. Well surprisingly I'm not sure." Percy said. "Me either." I admitted. "Annabeth doesn't know something?" Nico asked in mock horror. I punched him in the arm hoping to leave a bruise. "Well I'm going to check. Percy go to your cabin and Annabeth go to yours. I don't want any funny business." Nico said then squatted to Althea's height. "Goodnight Althea Jackson." Nico said. "Althea Andromeda Jackson and good night Uncle Nico."Ally said. Percy and I laughed at Althea.

Lila's P.O.V.

dreaming

I was standing on a the golden gate bridge in San Fransisco. I was on the highest point. I couldn't smell anything or feel the temperature. Lightning stuck and it frightened me making me jumped. I was standing in that spot a second ago. I saw lightning strike again and I jumped out of the way. My right foot slipped off the edge and I went tumbling through the air. I was being blown towards the traffic, the bridge and the cement. My stomach was left somewhere behind me. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. The closer I came towards the bridge and the water the stronger the winds. I was now being blown towards the water. Thank the gods I fell into the water and not the bridge. I felt myself after that sink into a deep sleep.

"She lives." Said a boy with blond hair and black sunglasses. "How you feelin? He asked me tapped his foot. I moved around. "Good." I said. "Great! I have to run now… so you know your way out right?" He asked. "Yeah." I said even though I don't know how I got in here. It looked like the infirmary someone pointed out to me earlier. The boy ran out of the place without another second. "Well at least I know where the door is." I said to myself. "I would've shown you the way out." A voice said from behind me. It was Althea's voice. "Ally? Althea is that you?" I asked. "Shh. Yes it's me. I took -I mean- borrowed my mom's hat." she said. "And wearing a hat make your whole body and your clothes disappear." I said sarcastically. "Never mind that! You never told me you made friends already." Althea complained. "I could say the same to you but I've only met people I really haven't made friends yet. Gods I haven't been her for two days yet." I whispered to Althea.

Saying 'gods' instead of god is still new to me. I actually sound awkward saying it. "Well you've met you've met the kids of Zeus then?" Althea asked. I nodded reluctantly. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus but now I'm noticing how she said the kids. Kids. Plural. "What? How many are there?" I asked. "Three. Thalia, Sam, and Declan." Althea answered. "Well I've only met the huntress." I said.

Althea's eyes got darker and they were starting to scare me. "Althea what's wrong?" I asked. "Thalia is my aunt -your cousin- and she's great friends with my parents. I still don't think attacking you was right though." Althea explained. "Althea don't say that. I attacked first. I didn't mean to but how was she to know?" I asked. "She's older she should have been wise enough to think it through first!" she complained. "Althea, we're demigods, we have adhd, and special abilities. As I experienced the adhd and the special abilities come hand-in-hand and we don't think too much we just defend." I said. Her mood lightened and she raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure you're my dad's sister instead of my mom's?" she asked teasingly.

Althea and I were walking out of the infirmary holding the Yankees hat. "I need to put this back," she said motioning to the hat. "So far I don't think my mom noticed it was gone. It was the first time she left with out it stuffed in her back pocket of her jeans." Althea noted with an expression on her face that seemed aggravated, curious, and thinking all at the same time. She was trying to figure something out that someone wouldn't tell. "You know why she's not doing things she usually does." I stated. There was no questioning it; she knew something was up. Something no one told her yet.

"You know the hurricane that was happening yesterday?" she asked. "Yeah." "Well the wind and water were fighting. Zeus and Poseidon are fighting." she said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know yet. I will soon enough. I don't think I'll return this hat just yet." Althea said then put the cap back on and was gone. I wished I could go with her but I can't I have to go to my cabin and check my schedule and I'm not invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its been a couple day things i kind of crazy and tiring lol hope you like it im continuing typing one up right now so it may be up my tomorrow<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Mount Olympus

Demeter's garden

Aphrodite's POV

How dare that huntress try to harm a girl who could be important to me later! Since she that daughter of Poseidon everyone is fussing about she could have a tragic love story like this prophecy hints! I didn't pay too much attention to it but I know it had something import. Love. 'Aphrodite get no such idea in your head that has anything to do with your department.' Athena warned. She's probably worked up because her daughter married and had a child with the Son of Poseidon. And her grand daughter is best friends with a child of Poseidon.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing in my garden?" Demeter demanded. "Looking at the beautiful flowers." I replied simply. She huffed and walked over to the dirt and started to make things grow and what-not. Just then Artemis walked by. She had a Mobile Hephaestus TV screen floating in front of her. The screen was divided into two different groups. The hunters and Lila Monroe.

"Artemis whatcha doin?" I asked. "Checking up on my hunters." she said then began to walk a little faster. "Is that Lila, Poseidon's daughter?" I asked. "Yes, if you must know." Artemis answered rudely. "Why are you watching her?" I asked. "Because she is a smart independent girl who happens to be quite powerful too." Artemis replied. My eyes narrowed. My suspicions were confirmed. "So your going to try to recruit her?" I asked anger flaring with in me. "Why is it your business?" Artemis asked me. She knew damn well why it was my business. She tries to recruit every new demigoddess we find out about.

"She just got to camp. I don't think you should mess with her yet especially with the prophecy that came out of the blue. It doesn't sound complete to me. So don't mess anything up!" I yelled at her. "_ME_ mess something up? It's usually _**you**_ who messes things up!" Artemis shouted causing Athena to come over as well as Demeter. "What's going on between you two now?" Athena demanded. "Artemis is going to try to recruit Lila saying she's powerful, independent, and _smart_." I said emphasizing on smart to get to Athena. I could tell it was working. Athena narrowed her eyes and looked at Artemis. "My daughters are smart. This child of Poseidon just has common sense." Athena retorted.

"Anyways if she does recruit her it will mess with the prophecy." I said. "Oh since when do you care?" Demeter asked. "I've always cared!" I shouted back. "She cares about the heroes love lives." Artemis said. "Oh shut that mouth of your before I put lip plumper on it and dress it with magical lipstick that'll make your lips irresistible." I threatened. Artemis's eyes widened. "We shouldn't do much for that girl." Athena said eying the floating TV screen with calculating eyes. "I say she's been good so far! That hunter needs to control herself though. You call her your lieutenant?" I said. Artemis narrowed her eyes at me. I stuck out my tongue and walked away from the haters.

Camp Half-blood.

Althea's P.O.V.

Here I was sitting at the Athena table eating dinner with my aunts and uncles. I saw Lila sitting alone at her table. I looked over to the head table and my mom, dad, and Grover were having a hushed conversation with their heads bent together. I didn't find out much earlier just the information I already had. I felt my jeans pocket for my mother's hat. I slipped off the edge of my bench and put the hat on. I cautiously walked over to the head table and listened intently.

"-you?" my mother asked my dad. "No. No, if I knew I'd tell you, Wise Girl." my dad said. My mom sighed. "How does Grover NOT know?"My mother asked. "Well Olympus has been closed off to all visitors and everyone else. If you're there now you can't leave. If you not there you can't get in." Grover explained. "Gods this must be real serious." my dad said. "Gee ya thank Seaweed Brain?" my mother asked rhetorically. "The last time the two fought was when Luke stole the symbols of power from the big three. When it was up to you to save us all." my mom said. "Us." my dad corrected then continued. "I doubt there stolen again."

"We'll need to find out soon. I have a feeling the children of the big three will be involved." Grover said. "Which reminds me Rachel was called away. Not by her family from what I gather. I'm thinking the gods but she can't get into Olympus, no one can." My mother and I gasped at the same time. "They're hiding her. They gods are preventing her from giving us a prophecy!" my mom said. My same thoughts!

I went back over to my table took off the hat and sat down. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, I thought for sure Lila would but she wasn't the eyes that were staring intently at me. Sam the son of Zeus was staring at me like he wanted to say something but just continued to stare at me from across the room. His brother Declan was talking to the kids around their table. I looked away for about three minutes then back. Sam was still looking at me.

After dinner and after smores and the camp fire I saw him leaning against the side of the Athena cabin in the shadows so he wasn't to be seen. I walked over to him. "What?" I demanded. "You what's going on don't you." He said. "I don't know what your talking about." I lied. I knew what he was talking about. "I know you were spying on them. You used that hat to be invisible." he stated. "What do you want?" I hissed at him. "What did you find out?" he asked. "Why do you care or even want to know?" I asked. "I've been having weird dreams lately. I- I just need to know what you found out." Sam said with his pleading electric blue eyes.

"I don't just tell strangers things. I don't trust people off the bat either." I said. "In other words you don't know me and I haven't gained your trust." Sam translated. "Exactly." I said. He rolled his eyes. "What are your dreams about?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable but I still wanted to know so I waited. "They've been about Zeus and Poseidon fighting. It first started out that they were just mad but now thet're beyond mad. Poseidon feels betrayed and Zeus feels disrespected by someone who he now has feeling of pure hatred towards them." Sam explained. "That's along the lines of what I've gathered.

"No one is allowed in out or out of Olympus. Our oracle has been sent away so we can only assume it's so we don't hear the prophecy until they want us to know. Other than that I-" I was saying until Sam cupped his hand over my mouth. I was about to protest until I was what he was looking at. A shadow of a someone. A harpy. He pulled the cap out of my back pocket and put it on me. I was invisible but he still held my mouth. He positioned himself behind me. Is he hiding? No What's he doing? He put his left arm across my stomach and lifted me up.

We were drifting up in the wind. We rested on a high branch of tree hidden from the Harpies but we could see them. My cabin's area was cleared as they detected someone running back to the Hermes cabin. Sam quickly lifted me again and dropped me outside the door to my cabin. "You can get in right?" Sam asked me. I was about to say yeah, then I realized I'd never needed to know the key number to open the dead bolt lock then to unlock the door with my key. I cursed silently in ancient Greek. "No." I said. Feeling stupid. "Wont Annabeth be worried?" Sam asked. "She probably thinks I'm staying in the Poseidon cabin with Lila and my dad. "Oh so you heading there?" Sam asked me looking to see if they were coming back. "I don't know. I guess I have to try."

Sam offered to fly me again but I told him I'm invisible no one will really notice me. He came with me to my the Poseidon cabin. I walked up to the door. You had to control the water across the keypad to get in. I tried to move the water but the best I did made it look like a frowny face. "The harpies are coming over this way!" Sam whispered urgently. I turned and saw them going back to their patrolling. "Come on we don't have time!" Sam said and tried to find me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I didn't realize where we were going until we were there. the cabin for Zeu's kids.

He unlocked it by shooting electricity and undoing the dead bolt. The knob was already unlocked. He pulled me in there and carefully closed the door. He had his back against the door and sighed. He saw his brother roll over and begin snoring again. He walked over to his bed and plopped down. "Make yourself at home." He said. I stayed in my little corner by the door leaning against the wall. "He raised an eyebrow at me then shrugged and laid back down.

"What's you plan to get me out of here?" I asked. "Are you Athena's grand daughter?" Sam asked me. "Doesn't Athena always have a plan?" I rolled my eyes at his questions and went to sit down on an extra bed. "Only idea I have is to send an iris message but then my dad could see too. He wont be mad but he'll know I was eaves dropping." I explained. "Ahh. Well unless you want to stay here and explain to your parents where you were…" Sam said. being unhelpful. "Thanks I thought you'd never ask!" I said sarcastically. He smiled. "Well you better you choose Wise Girl." he said. I looked at him weirdly for using my dad's nickname name for my mom. "Sorry." he said then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Updated sooner than I thought (:<p>

hope you like it.

R&R with ideas, comment (not too mean lol), and suggestions

until next time,

Annabeth Chase-Jackson 14


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

** (A/N) Sorry I've been forgetting this. I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

><p>Camp Half-Blood<p>

Lila's P.O.V.

"Lila wake up." Althea said shaking me. I sat up and stretched. "When did you get here?" I asked. She looked at me strangely. "You opened the door last night and let me in." she explained. "Oh." I said. I didn't want to admit it but I was probably sleep walking. "Well get dressed we've gotta get to breakfast." she said. I saw Percy was dressed and about to head out. "Lila you got a weapon yet?" Percy asked me. I shook my head. I wanted to use a bow and arrow but my skills weren't up in the department. "No." I answered. "We'll get you something after breakfast. Then we train." My brother, Percy said grinning. "Your such a dork." I said smiling at his lopsided grin.

After breakfast Percy and I headed over to the forge. "There's someone I want you to meet." Percy said then dashed inside for a quick moment then came out towing a cyclops. My eyes widened. "This is Tyson, our half brother and the tamest vegetarian cyclops I've ever know." I said. "Hi. I'm Tyson. My daddy is Poseidon and I like peanut butter lots!" he said. "Hey Tyson. I'm Lila Poseidon's daughter and I like pizza." I said. His eye widened, "Pizza is good! I have present for you sister." Tyson said and went into his pocket of his tool belt and pulled something out. He handed it to me. I looked at it and it was a mini trident.

"Thanks Tyson. It's beautiful." I said. It was a mini charm and it made me feel special. "Rub between demigod fingers." He instructed. I rubbed it and it turned into a two foot long sword. it felt just right in my hands and balanced. "It's just right." I gasped. Tyson blushed. I was scared of him but I wanted to hug him at the same time. I steeled my nerves and hugged him. Percy raised his eyebrows. Tyson hugged back a little hard but he tried to be gentle. "Sister likes me!" he said. "Tyson, I love you like a brother already." I said smiling up at him. His eye beamed. "Must make more things for campers! See you later!" he said. I waved as he went back in there. Your brave, sis." Percy said putting his arm around my shoulder steering me toward the sword arena. "Well he seemed nice enough and I had to suck it up to show my appreciation." I said smiling at the charm in my hand.

We were at the sword arena with the Ares cabin. "So Prissy is she as good as you?" A girl asked. "So you're the one Clarisse favors." Percy muttered. She heard him and narrow her eyes. "You better watch it punk." she said. "I think you should. You know how good I am. You think your better?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow. She backed down. "That's what I thought." he said smirking. He turned to me, "Ready?" he asked.

We did blocking, defense, and anticipation techniques. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" I asked amazed. "An old friend. I was naturally good but he taught me most I know." Percy said with a frown. I take it that friend isn't a topic he freely speaks about. "Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus are getting along too well." A boy with black hair said coming from no where. "Hey Nico. Maybe there will be baby hell hounds." Percy said. "Ew. I hope the dead don't get scarred." Nico said. He turned to me. "Hey I'm Nico. Son of Hades and you cousin." He said. "Lila Monroe." I said. He nodded. Well I'll see you two around. I gotta date." He said then ran off. Percy looked surprised at the word date then shrugged it off and we started practicing again.

Althea's P.O.V.

Lila's doing good on her own in camp. During my free time Sam walked up to me. 'Oh boy.' I thought. He pushed his black hair out of his electric blue eyes. He stopped in front of me. "You made it?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "Good." he replied back. "I had a dream last night." He said abruptly. "About?" I prompted. "I don't really know. I'm pretty sure it was about my mom." he said. "Not all dreams mean something." I said rolling my eyes. "Well this one does." he said and continued.

"My mom was looking at two babies in there cribs. One was obviously a boy and the other a girl. She was cooing at the girl and the boy yawned. she looked at him and winced like he hurt her or something. Then the doorbell ringed. My mom answered the door and a lady walked in. 'I wanted to tell you congratulations on the twins!' the woman told her. My mom nodded then the lady asked if she could see them. My mother agreed. She lead her to the nursery. The lady looked at her girl. "My Lord was right. She looks just like her father." she said. My mother then walked over casually and said. "Yes." then she knocked the woman into the wall and grabbed the baby girl.

"The kids were both crying but the woman didn't even try to bother the boy. She was after the baby girl. 'Get away!' my mom shouted she grabbed a knife from her arm stabbed the woman in her chest. She exploded into monster dust. My mom was on the floor panting and held the girl close. She got up and glared at the boy like he had done it and walked out. Then I woke up." Sam finished.

"Wow." I said. It was obvious the boy was him and his mother resented him. "I was sent here when I was four. The campers taught and raised me as well as Chiron. My dad claimed me when I turned six." Sam explained. I nodded. "So your mom dropped you off here and then what? You never saw her again?" Althea asked. "Not once. One time I got a letter saying that she wished things could've worked out and she blamed me for what my dad did but she also couldn't bring me home. She said there were too many monsters outside of camp." "You know anything of your sister?" Althea asked. "No." he answered sadly.

"She has to be a demigod. She should be at this camp soon." I said. "I hope she okay but I don't know if she knows about me because I didn't remember anything about her until last night." he said then he became deep in thought. I only prayed to Zeus that he would get his daughter to camp safely. Then Sam smiled at me. "We haven't officially met. I've heard rumors about you but I don't really know you." "Oh. Same here. I'm Althea Andromeda Jackson. Daughter of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena." I said holding out my had. "I'm Sam son of Zeus. I don't know my mom or my last name." He said shaking my hand. "Well maybe you'll get one on day." I joked. He smirked at me then said. "Possible when I marry I'll take my wife's last name." "Possibly." I answered.

Olympus- Throne Room

Zeus's P.O.V.

My son, Hermes appeared in the throne room. Everyone else was in their seats -even Hades and Poseidon. Hermes approached looking nervous. He gave Poseidon a sympathetic look then looked towards me. "Father." he greeted then began, "I was delivering packages personally when one was to Alicia Monroe from her daughter." he glanced at Poseidon, "I went to her house, her job, tracked her. She was no where to be found. She isn't dead but she's hidden by a magical force. I don't know what or who has taken her." Hermes said. I looked to brother thinking he took her for himself but one look told me he didn't. He was filled with remorse. He facial expression was contorted with pain then he tried to hold it together. All of the gods in the room became uneasy. "The hunters and I will search." Artemis said directed toward Poseidon and me. "I'll look while I'm driving my sun chariot."Apollo offered. "I'll look through the flames." Hestia offered. "We all shall do our part." Poseidon stated. "Isn't it not our job to find a mortal?" Ares asked. I nodded he had a point. "There will be a quest issued to find her lead by my son." I said.

"Whoa. Hold up. My daughter's mother is missing. They're close. She should find Alicia." Poseidon said. "My son will lead it. I want this job to be done right." I said. "Are you implying that my daughter isn't able to take care of herself or others?" Poseidon asked angered. "No. I'm simply saying my son isn't a screw up. Like father like son." I snapped. "Lila isn't a screw up! Neither am I! Lila will go on the quest for her mother!" Poseidon snapped. "Let us ask Chiron!" I said. I had the over all view but the centaur had to have a view on the matter. Chiron shifted uneasily by my son the god of wine.

"Zeus's children have been at camp longer but Lila will have emotion behind her and her fatal flaw is loyalty. She would be great to save her mother as Percy did his. The Oracle is the only way to decide but who will lead? I say Lila. I have a feeling the Oracle will have both go on the quest." he concluded. That old horse! "Let us vote! Who would like Lila Monroe to lead the quest?" I asked. Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and Demeter raised their hands. 7 to 5. I had lost. Lightning flashed. "FINE! Chiron contact the camp and let them know! Poseidon Return the Oracle to camp immediately." I yelled then stormed out.

Camp Half-Blood

3rd person P.O.V.

Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were sitting at the head table while all the other campers sat at their table for dinner. In front of Grover Chiron's face appeared. "Grover!" Chiron yelled to get his attention. Grover was nibbling on a carrot. "Chiron?" Grover asked. "Yes, Yes. Alicia Monroe has gone missing. Lila has been voted to lead a quest issued by Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon to find and rescue her. Rachel will be arriving soon so ready Lila for the Oracle. I must go now. Check back in later!" Chiron said and was gone. The three at the table stared at Lila. Her eyes were wide with shock and tears were sliding down her cheeks. Her mother had been taken probably because she was a demigod. It was her fault for leaving her mother. "I had a dream about this." Althea said. All eyes went to her compelling her to continue. "Apollo had a vision of the prophecy but it wasn't complete. Someone had to make a choice for it to connect being ready. The choice was made now Lila has a quest.

I have a terrible hunch that something is being hidden from us not just her mother." Althea said.


	8. Chapter 8 A Quest

**I do not own PJO. Great series but I'm not the one who created it and I'm not as good of a writer as Rick R.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood<strong>

**3rd person P.O.V**.

Everyone's gaze went from Althea's face back to Lila's. Some had apologetic looks others were just stunned. A few seemed expressionless. "Liles." Percy said using a nickname he had given her. Lila looked at him with a pleading expression. Her green eyes wide with shock and pain. Then a flash of light came from behind the campers. Everyone closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw their Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Red, we need you!" Grover said using his Percy's old nickname for her. She nodded understandingly and ran over to Lila. "Ask me Lila." Rachel said. "Um… Where is my mother? How do we get her back?" she asked with misty eyes.

"_Three will go to the place of corn._

_Find out what was sworn._

_Meet a mortal who can help._

_Before the woman's final yelp."_

Rachel swayed but didn't fall after the green smoke went away and her eyes dimmed to their normal green color. "Jeez. I'm dizzy. Can I sit at your table for a second?" Rachel asked Lila. Lila was pale. She lips lost color along with her face. She looked sick. She was thinking hard and didn't register what Rachel had asked. Rachel sat down anyways and brought her feet on the bench and placed her head on her knees. "What'd it say?" Rachel asked anyone. "Three will go to the place of corn. Find out what was sworn. Meet a mortal who can help, before the woman's final yelp." An Ares girl recited. Rachel paled too. Before a woman's final yelp? That couldn't be good.

"Lila who will you take?" Grover asked. "Althea?" I asked her I knew quests were dangerous but I couldn't not take her. "I'm definitely coming." Althea vowed and strode over to her best friend. Lil wanted to ask Percy to come but she doubt he could leave Annabeth and the camp. He was some what in charge. "Who else?" Grover promted. "I don't know. I'm still too knew at camp to know anyone." Lila whispered but he heard. He nodded. "Sam?" Althea offered. Sam the son of Zeus stood up. "If Lila would like me to, I'll go." He said. Lila nodded weakly. "Sure." she said tears slipping down her cheek. "We'll get your supplies ready. Train tonight, pack, and rest up. Tomorrow you'll leave." Grover said. The three nodded and went to wait for each other by the fountain.

Lila's P.O.V.

I waled over to the fountain to talk to Althea and Sam. It felt like my heart was broken. My mother had been kidnapped more than likely because of who I was. "Why would anyone want to take your mother?" Althea asked ticked off. She placed a comforting hand on my arm. "We'll get her back but why was she taken?" she demanded as if either Sam or I had the answers. Something bigger is going to go down I can feel it." Sam said. "The place of corn?" I asked. We needed to establish step one. Where were we going? "I'm thinking that is the Mid-West region. In Illinois." Althea said. "Great that is a stated not a city." Sam said. "Well at least we have a general area." Althea said. "I guess. Maybe the mortal can help us out." I said. "Hopefully. She's probably a clear sited mortal too." Althea pointed out.

Sam pulled out of his pocket a black eye with an electric blue lightning bolt on it. He rubbed his fingers on it and it transformed into a celestial bronze spear. He moved it around a bit then put it back into his pocket. It made me look at Althea's ring. A silver band with green waves etched into it. "Where'd you get that?" I asked. it felt magical. I think I've seen it before but I'm not too sure with my clouded head. "From Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon." she said. I felt a little jealous. My dad gave his granddaughter a gift and not his daughter? That was picking favorites.

"Do you have a weapon yet?" Althea asked me. "Yes." I snapped. I pointed to my neck to show her the the green trident charm on a chain. "Oh cool. I guess I'll see it later." she said then began to walk away. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She mumbled then ran off to the Athena cabin. "You and Althea friends?" I asked Sam. He nodded. I did too. "Well thanks. I'll see you in the morning." I said and walked to the Poseidon cabin with Sam walking to the Zeus cabin. I flopped flat on my bed and began to cry. Tyson and Percy were there and tried to comfort me. I fell a sleep with Tyson rubbing circles on my back and Percy trying to give me hope by telling me how he got his mother back.

I woke up my eyes were -thank Aphrodite- their normal size. The only thing different was they were still a little red. I went to the private bathroom in the cabin to get ready. As I made my way back from giving my offering, I noticed Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, and Althea were sitting at the Poseidon table. I walked over and as soon as I sat down Althea hammered me with questions. "Have a good night's sleep? Did you have any dreams that could help us? Are you okay? Am I talking to much? Did you pray to all the gods?" "Chill. Nothing important to tell." I said even though I had lied. I had a dream about a girl painting a picture and rapping in a basement. Weird I know. I was still a little depressed so it wasn't easy for Althea to figure if I'm lying or not.

"Well campers, Lila, Althea and Sam will be leaving us after this. Say your goodbye and please ask the gods for their protection. Go green!" Grover said before making his way over to us. "Althea, keep them out of trouble. You two keep her out of trouble she may be a granddaughter of Athena but she is also Percy's daughter." Grover said smiling. Althea's face grew red and she crossed her arms. "Sam use your training well. Protect them and the wild. Good luck Lila. I hope you have you have better luck then Perc."

Annabeth and Percy walked over to us. Percy hugged me and Ally. "Ally be smart and work on your water abilities." He told her then winked at me. "Althea Andromeda Jackson, I do not want to see out last name in the news. Got it? The name _Jackson_ has been in it too often." Annabeth said glancing at Percy to see him cross his arms and roll his eyes. "Lila and Sam be safe. Don't argue too much. Same with you Althea."

"I understand. Poseidon's kids and Zeus's kids don't really get along then Athena and Poseidon rivalry." Althea said. Annabeth nodded. "Be careful." Percy and Annabeth told us before letting Sam's friends and Althea's cabin mates say good bye. We were now walking up the hill. I looked at camp then turned to continue back out into the real world "Lila!" someone yelled. "Lila wait up!" I turned to see a figure running towards me. It waan't anybody I particularly remembered. He had sandy blond hair and regular blue eyes with a nice tan. He had muscles but not like Ares cabin. His arms were flawless like worked with them often.

He caught up to me and said, "Hi." I stared at him confused. "Hi… I'm about to go on a quest now so I can't really chat for too long." I said not knowing who he was. "Okay. I just wanted to say, er, um, good luck. Hope everything goes well and that you return home safely." he said. "Thanks. Can you tell me your name?" I asked. "Ryan Connors." he answered. "Well thanks, Ryan. I have to go now so I'll you and everyone else when I come back." _If I come back… _I mentally added. Turned and began running towards the van that had the camp's head of security taking us into the city. "So we'll take a plane?" Sam asked. Althea rolled her eyes. "Can't. Lila can't go into your dad's domain. He'd blast her out of the sky." "Oh. Right. Then train or bus?" he asked. "Train." Althea answered.

Argus dropped us off at the train station and our train was leaving at 11. We had about an hour to kill before. Being demigods with ADHD, we were a little impatient as time trickled slowly. Only five minutes went by before we were getting mad of waiting. "Let's go outside." I said. They nodded in agreement and followed me out. That was our mistake. Ally thinks it's _my_ mistake but she could've said no.

We were outside and I saw three old ladies across the seat on a bus bench. There was a white dull looking string in their hands. I saw one of the old ladies put a pair a scissors to the string like she was going to cut then a semi got into our view. When we looked back, they were gone leaving us with an ice cold chill running down our spines.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you readers are liking it! I'm thinking of another story when I'm done with this one it may or may not tie into this one. I'll me more organized with the other so IF I do it I hope you'll read it (:<strong>

**R&R please (:  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The prophecy is unraveling

**I don't own PJO. I own my plot and characters though and TLH never happened in here!**

* * *

><p>Lila's P.O.V.<p>

(On quest)

After that we decided to stay inside and close together after that. Finally the hour passed (in silence). We bored the plane getting seats. Ally and I sat together with Sam behind us.

I was falling a sleep when I felt Althea get up from her seat and sit by Sam. "Hi." he said whispering. "Hi." she said then continued. "Anymore dreams?" she asked him. "I had a dream about some girl with long brown curly hair rapping and painting in her basement." he said. I nearly jumped up and said, _'Me too! Oh gods tell me about yours!'_ But I thought better of it and kept my position. "Lila mentioned a dream like that too." Althea said. "Yeah well she was wearing a volleyball shirt that read, "Go Jaguars! 14 Renfro." "Maybe that's her name, well last name."Althea guessed. "And your think Illinois?" Sam asked sighed. "I heard Athena whisper it in my mind."

"Athena? The god?" Sam asked. Althea didn't say anything to I assumed she nodded. "Wow. I guess you not a hero or her kid." he said. Althea scoffed and came to sit by me. "What?" I heard Sam ask but she didn't respond she just sat next to me offended. I let sleep take me but regretted it as soon as I started dreaming. I was in a marble room and two people stood before me.

* * *

><p>"Queen Hera, do you know anything at all of where she could be?" A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes asked. She must be the goddess Athena. "Who? Althea? She's on the quest." Hera said while pulling out a Hephaestus T.V. sphere from the wall. "No. I'm speaking of Alicia Monroe. You know the one missing?" Athena asked growing impatient and suspicious. "Does it look like I know? The family would be closer if she was found! Are we closer?" Hera asked quizzically. Athena narrowed her eyes walked from the room. Hera looked at her then turned to the sphere.<p>

Then I was in this cave. In the corner was a cell made of celestial bronze. Inside of the cell was a bed and a pillow and blanket. I saw a woman sitting on the bed with her back against the wall. She looked as if she had been crying. This lady had curly dark brown hair and regular greenish, blueish, grayish eyes. It was my mother. She looked very upset. "Damn you Zeus! Damn you to the deepest pits of the Underworld!" she shouted towards the ceiling of her cell. She yelled in frustration then put her hands to the side of her head like it was hurting. She had a crazed look in her eyes like she'd gone mad.

* * *

><p>It was morning the next time I woke up. I felt well rested physically but mentally was a different story. I felt like my mind needed a vacation and a good night's sleep but I guess it's all just in my head, no pun intended. Althea and Sam were getting along again but she wasn't as close to him like she had been when I they thought I was sleeping.<p>

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked me as Althea went to use the restroom. "Not so great." I answered telling the truth to him. I wasn't really close to him or anything. He was real mysterious to me. "Dreams?" he asked me. "Yeah." I answered lamely then felt I should tell him more. "About my mom. She was in a cell in a cave cursing Zeus. No offense but I think he took her." I said. Sam's eyes were skeptical. "What motive would he have? What would he gain?" Sam asked. "Maybe fighting with Poseidon. I don't know. I don't think we could count on your dad for help in this though." I said feeling uncomfortable but this was my mother's life we're dealing with here!

Later I told Althea about my dream and she agreed Zeus had a roll in it but kidnapping my mother isn't like him. We went to sleep then finally woke up in Springfield, Illinois. "I had a dream of my own." Althea said. "Springfield is the place we just need to find the girl's house. Get me that phone book. We need to find a Renfro."

We found some but had no idea where to go from there. Althea suggested we go to each address and spy around to see if Sam or I recognized her. We had no other plans so we did. The first place we visited ended up being the home to a an couple with no children in sight. Althea wore the baseball cap -that her mother had loaned her- to sneak inside the house as well as the next. At the forth house it looked as if no one were home. There were no cars in the drive way and in the grass it was evident that cars are parked there regularly, but not now. We peeked through the garage and no cars were in there.

I saw Althea mumbling something. "What?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Praying to Hermes that we can break into this garage." she said. I pointed towards the gate at the front of the house and back. "I don't know. As you see there is a bungee cord on that gate like they have a dog that could easily get out without it but on the front it's normal and looks low enough for a dog that is tall enough to open that gate." Althea explained. Oh I guess that did make sense. "There's a dog pin." Sam announced from the back gate. "It looks closed so the dog is locked up." he said. "Well it isn't a guard dog if it's locked up when no one is here… Let's go." Althea said waving me towards the gate. Sam jumped over using his control over the air. Althea and I simply opened the gate and walked in.

There was a raised up portion of concrete with a glass patio table and chairs. There was a walk leading to either the patio, the grill, another garage or basketball hoop. We went to the first door to the house and it was locked. Then we went to the second one. This one lead to an indoor patio. The storm door was open but the screen door was closed and locked. We heard panting then it quickly turned into a growl. "Hell-hound!" Sam yelled tensing for a fight. "That's no hell-hound. That's a rottweiler. A regular dog that celestial bronze cannot kill." Althea explained. "I'll distract him." Sam offered. "Me too. Ally get the door open." I said.

Althea went to work. Sam flew over the dog too distract him but his attention kept going back to Althea. The dog was barking loudly and running after Sam and I. The dog bit my calf viciously. I gasped in pain and let out a small scream. I was on the ground now being mauled when my hand got wet. With the help of my ADHD I paid attention to the wetness and noticed a hose. I focused on the water with in it. Water shout out straight at the dog surprising him then he attacked the water by biting at it. I was thankful for it's lack of intelligence.

Sam swooped down and grabbed me and flew towards the door Althea had opened. He gently dropped me to the floor then he landed himself. Althea looked over my leg. "Oh gods." Althea said she was still examining my gash. "I know. It's her." Sam said. "What?" Althea said. she and I looked at Sam then to what he was staring at. "Who the hell are you people?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair asked as her brown eyes measured us up. She was pale but you could tell she wasn't Caucasian.

"I'm Sam, that's Lila Monroe, and Althea Jackson. Are you Renfro?" he asked. "My name is Ashleigh Renfro." she said skeptically. "We need to talk to you." Althea said confidently. "Is this about monsters?" she asked her eyes serious but she smile seemed sarcastic. "Yes, sort of." she fake sarcastic smile disappeared. She looked relieved and frightened at the same time. "No one else is here but me. You can come in but I don't trust you so I'll be watching you three intently." she said making it clear. Althea smiled a little bit. I could tell she liked Ashleigh already. Sam and Althea help me inside the three story brick house and to the main floor's bathroom. Ashleigh got a first aid kit out and began to work on my knee. Maybe she wasn't mortal. Maybe she was a daughter of Apollo or Athena she doesn't trust easily and is on her guard calculating our every move.

"Ow." I whimpered. "One last thing. You want a band-aid or gauze?" she asked me. "Neither." I said the put my leg in the bathtub. I ran the water over it and it began to heel. I forgot she was mortal and her eyes widened at the fact the water was healing my cut. "Oh. You know the Greek gods?" I asked. "Yeah, they're real interesting and I have a feeling their more than fables." Ashleigh said. "Correct. They are indeed real." Althea said. "I'm the daughter of Poseidon. The water can heal me." I explained she nodded taking it in. "Okay." she said then turned to the other two. "Son of Zeus." Sam said. "I'm a special case. My dad is the son of Poseidon and my mom is the daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom." Althea explained. "Cool." Ashleigh said.

"We had a prophecy saying a mortal could help us. You seem to be a clear sighted mortal so we came to seek help from you." Althea said getting to the point. "Oh. With what? You three should be able to do more than little oh me." Ashleigh said. I'm telling you Apollo's kid right there. "Well you supposedly can. We're on a quest looking for Lila's mother. Alicia Monroe. You know her?" Althea asked and Ashleigh froze with shock. I had a dream about her. She said running up to her room she grabbed two things. A sketch book and a mini diary book thing. It said dreams on it. She opened it up and flipped through the pages looking for one in particular. She stopped and reread one over. She read from her little book and it was the same dream I had about my mother begging Zeus to let her go.

"Where is she though?" I asked getting mad. "It's okay." "We don't know." said a girl about eleven. I assumed she was with Ashleigh being in her house. Sam bowed. "Lady Artemis." I bowed and so did Althea. "Lila, your mother has been searched for by my hunters and myself. The gods too have been searching. Zeus ordered everyone as they do their jobs to be on the look out." Artemis said to me. I looked down in shame. Zeus hadn't taken my mother. "Told you he didn't take her." Sam muttered. "Oh course he wouldn't. He-" she stopped looking from Sam to me. "What?" I asked. "What don't we know?" Althea asked.

"She was Zeus's lover. But she was also Poseidon's. She became pregnant to twins." Ashleigh said then opened her sketch book to a picture of my mother looking down at a baby with green eyes while holding her. There was another baby but in the crib crying with his eyes squinted closed and his nose scrunched up. I gasped at the picture. My mom looked herself. She had her eyes looked teal in the picture and her curly brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"You are some what correct. Zeus did love her and so did Poseidon. She was young and loved both of them but she couldn't be with both. It wasn't right. In the end she chose Poseidon. Zeus was outraged and met with her once more after Poseidon had left from visiting her. She gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The girl was a daughter of Poseidon…" Artemis said and trailed off.

Althea gasped, "The boy is he…?" she stopped and waited for Artemis to answer. "Yes, Althea." she answered then looked at Sam. "You were the other twin. You are Sam Monroe, son of Zeus, and brother to Lila Monroe, daughter of Poseidon." Artemis said grimly and Sam and I stared at each other. His face flashed with emotions: rage, sad, happy, questioning, disappointed, curious, and anger kept popping up with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while for those who care lol. I'm working on another story even though I just started this one. I hope and sort of promise this new story will be better. My writing has been unorganized and sloppy with this story and I had switch my plot so many time in my head I have to reread what I have put up here already. Again I'm sorry and I'll try to be better (:<strong>

**Please R&R! No flames please! Gentle suggestions and I may be looking for a partner in crime to help me out with this story in case any one is bored or interested lol**

**Adios!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 First sign of monster trouble

**I don't own PJO and TLH hasn't happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lila's P.O.V<p>

*Ashleigh's house*

"My mom resented me." Sam said. "_Your_ mom resented me." he restated. I winced at the hatred in his voice. I wish my big brother, Percy, we here to reassure me. Althea's looking kind of neutral. "There is a reason, boy." Artemis said not liking his attitude. "Oh really? Feel free to defend her." Sam said. "What that tongue of yours! I'm a goddess and I will have no trouble turning you into an animal." Sam's eyes raged the air around us picked up and Althea calmed him down. "Sam, don't. Just listen first. You'll have your answers then." she told him softly. He took a deep breath and Artemis went on with the story.

"Your father pursued her with out her liking or permission. He fathered you hoping you would make your mother turn away from Poseidon. She ended up having a child from each of them. Zeus was outraged his plan hadn't worked and let his anger out on Lila by plaguing her with monsters. Hoping she would have a terrible fate." Artemis said mournfully. I tried to wrap it around my head that my uncle, Zeus, had been so heartless towards me. He was the reason for my mother being so jumpy. She'd probably suspected Percy as my half brother all along, she'd felt better when he was around me. He would protect me.

I didn't notice Ashleigh was crying at the story until she left to room to blow her nose. Sam looked guilty then he was mad. "I hadn't done anything to her! She blamed me for what Zeus did!" Sam spat. "Zeus blamed and punished Lila for his misfortunes. Who's really at fault here? Your mother, Zeus, Poseidon, or all three. Was is either of you two half-bloods fault? Everyone seems to be seeing it a different way." Artemis said.

"Well I'm gone. Sorry _sis_ that I couldn't be of assistance to you. Good luck with _your_ mother. Althea. Lady Artemis." He said before opening the front door and taking off with Althea chasing after him. I plopped on the soft, new, brown couch. I needed to think this through. "Ma'am, if Zeus didn't take her and is sending you and the other _respected_ Olympians then who kidnapped my mother." I asked. Or was is mom-napped? Or mom-jacked? Whatever, that's the least of my worries. "Some gods would take advantage with the brothers' argument. Last time Hades was accused for stealing Zeus's master bolt but your brother fixed that issue. He seemed to have been wagering towards Poseidon's side of the argument. Maybe he wants a war. Maybe Ares again. Anyone could have a motive. Queen Hera is a suspect in some gods' eyes. She could be 'trying' to resolve this conflicted between her the two."

"I have not time limit I suppose but I want my mother brought to safety." I stated emotionless. Althea came back inside the house through the front door. "He's gone. He left by air." Althea said with watery eyes from either the wind or tears and Althea Andromeda Jackson has never been caught crying. "I must go." Artemis said. "Wait! Could you please watch over him? Please." I requested. "Me watch over a _boy _who disrespected _me_?"Artemis asked getting mad. "Please. He is my brother. Imagine if it were Apollo." I said. "Then good riddance to my brother! He is my brother and doesn't do too much but annoy Olympians and all others!" Artemis yelled then left exploding into a light which we looked away from. Good thing Ashleigh wasn't in here.

I stood up putting on a brave attitude like Althea does. "Well let's go." I said. Althea looked at me questioningly. "Where?" she asked bewildered at me attitude. "To the Underworld. I have to ask my Uncle a few questions." I said then went to Ashleigh who was in the kitchen sobering up from the tears. "We're going to leave now. Thank you and I'll try to get in touch with you." I said. "No." she answered. I looked at her confused. "I'm going with you I _**have**_ to." she explained. "You can't we are going-" I began but she finished for me. "The Underworld. Realm or the Lord of the Dead." Ashleigh said. "I- I know I'm supposed to go. I saw it." Ashleigh said sternly. "She's like Rachel." Althea said and it made sense to me so I gave in. "It'll be dangerous. You could die and so could we." I warned her. "Don't let me think about it. I have to go. No ifs ands or buts." she said. "Alright." I muttered and we walked outside.

"How do we get to Hell?" Ashleigh asked paling. "A train." Althea said. Ashleigh looked confused but didn't ask. So once again we boarded a train but this time we saved a little money on Althea being invisible. We sat in our seats with me sitting alone. We couldn't leave Ashleigh unprotected and I needed time alone. We barely talked through out the days it took to get to California. According to Ashleigh we needed to get to DOA recording studio in Hollywood.

We had finally got there and were in Hollywood but when we asked someone how to get to DOA or where it was no one would know. We were walking along Ashleigh said, "Don't go down that street." "Why?" Althea and I questioned. "Look." she said pointing to an inviting shop with some fancy script over the door in hot pink lighting. "C.C. and Emy's trouble solver." Ashleigh read relieving me of having to try to read it with my dyslexia. Looking at the shop made me feel compelled to walk right in and get help for my problems. "What is there to be worried about?" Althea said dreamily. "Yeah. Let's go in." I said. Ashleigh yanked our arms and I punched her shoulder. "Let go!" I yelled then walked eagerly towards the shop.

I heard Althea behind me and Ashleigh whine like a spoiled rich kid not getting their way. Althea had caught up to me and we were at the shops door and Ally hesitated. Something flashed in her eyes for a brief second then they glazed over. Reason? I don't care, I'm getting troubles solved. We walked in and Ashleigh stayed behind holding her back of clothes and pulled out a celestial bronze knife that we'd let her hold for protection.

"Welcome!" two women greeted walking towards us with beautiful smiles. They bother were pretty but one of them seemed like a fake. She obviously wasn't thrilled about the customers too early in the morning. It was only 10 a.m. "I'm C.C." the one with a long braid with blue and gold ribbons intertwined in it. "And I'm Emy." The other said wearing a short red dress. "I'm Lila Monroe and this is my friend Althea Jackson." I introduced.

C.C's eyes got wider. "Jackson?" she asked. Althea nodded. "Percy Jackson?" he asked with a weird tone to her voice. "Yes ma'am. You know my father?" Ally asked and I listened too. "Yes. We've met before." she said. I smiled. "He's a cool big brother." I said her eyes managed to get even wider. Ally's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait how did you meet before?" she asked. "He needed my help." C.C. simply replied. "What would you like help with children?" Emy asked. I tried to think why we came in here but nothing came.

"Your brother. Your worried for him, about your mother, and why your father hasn't protected her." Emy said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I'm good at reading people." she answered as if people did that everyday. She snapped her fingers and my mother appeared before me. "Mom!" I cried and ran towards her. My mother smiled and embraced me. Then next to her she had an arm draped around my brother, her son, Sam. "Sam." I said happily and hugged him too. I felt there touch but it wasn't warm. My mind processed it warm but I physically felt that they weren't even there. I could feel them but not feel them.

"You can have them just like that but you have to pay for service." Emy said to me. In the background I barely noticed how C.C. was doing Ally's hair and talking about how untrust worthy boys are. "What's the price?" I said eagerly. Ashleigh opened the door and ran in. "Lila and Althea we need to go." she said.

"Ash, I'm about to get my mom back and Sam." I said. Ashleigh's eyes widened as she saw my mom and Sam smiling at me. "No. Let's go now. These aren't the people we're looking for." she said carefully. "Come in and stay a while." C.C. said. "Why are you guinea pigs' cage so dirty?" Ashleigh asked randomly. I looked over to the back of the room and noticed there were cages with guinea pigs in them. They didn't seem to happy. Their beady eyes were on me and Ally as if trying to communicate with us.

"They don't treat us right. Why give them kindness when they only tear us down." C.C. said. "You talk to them?" Ashleigh asked. "Not anymore. They don't speak English or Greek now. Just their squeaks." Not _anymore?_ They don't speak those languages _now?_" Ally asked. "It's the truth. C.C. said halfway through doing Ally's hair. "C.C. Oh gods! My mom and dad told me about you!" Althea said and gasped. "Your Circe, the sorceress!"

"In the monstrously flesh." Circe said. "And you your Medea aren't you?' I asked. "Well you really are the grandchild of Athena aren't you?" Medea said smirking. "Annabeth and Percy had a kid. There still together. Ew." Circe said and that made me mad. Annabeth and Percy were the nicest parents ever to live! I rubbed my trident charm and it turned into my two foot long sword with the hilt the color of sea's mood. I came forth trying to attack Media. She dodged and rolled out of the way. Althea's ring turned into her owl hilted celestial bronze sword with green waves up the blade.

We each fought a woman and Ashleigh couldn't stay idle she had to help. I was about to get one of Medea's potion thrown at me when Ashleigh grabbed three bottled and they crashed to the ground at Medea's feet. She screamed. "You know what you've done? You foolish mortal!" she screamed. "Hopefully it kills you or just lets us escape." Ash said. Medea turned into a shower of gold powder. "Althea you need help?" I asked. Althea's sword turned into a knife and she stabbed Circe and she disappeared like her friend. "No thanks." Ally said smirking.

"Let's get out of here." Ashleigh said. "Thanks, Ashleigh." I thanked her and she smiled. "Still think I can't handle myself in your world?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You've killed a total of one more monster than I have. I'd say your more of a demigod than me." I said smiling. She smiled then said, "Well then let's find the Underworld. Anyone know where it's at now after our meeting?"

"I've got it!" Ally said holding up what looked to be a black and gold phone book. "It's got the studio's address." Ally said. "Let's get to bouncin then." Ashleigh said. We got a taxi to take us but the ride would be long and considering our cash was running low we were praying Hades was an answer someone to getting my mom back.

During the long ride I was thinking about how I was a terrible quest leader. Ashleigh was leading it more than I was and even better at leading too. While I was "leading" Sam left us, we almost got killed, Ashleigh saved us and my deepest troubles were spilled out my a sorceress. No wonder my dad didn't think it was worth the trouble in protecting me from Zeus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R give me feedback on what you like; didn't like; what you feel I didn't do good on or anything but no major flames this is my first story and like I said this one is helping me to be more organized with the new idea I've been tossing around!<strong>

~ Annabeth Chase-Jackson14


	11. Chapter 11 He found his way back

_Sorry it's short but i haven't updated sine ive been grounded and i havent been able to write since my laptop was taken away! i sincerely apologize._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, the pjo character, or the places in which they go lol_

_i do own my characters such as Sam, Ashleigh, Lila, Alicia, etc. and the plot is mine also._

* * *

><p>Lila's P.O.V.<p>

We were at the base of Mount Tam and something flew over our heads. "What was that?" Ashleigh asked. "I don't know. Let's hope it wasn't anything that only our luck could conjure up." I said. "Let's hike." Althea said and we began to walk. "Need a lift?" A voice asked that sent my heart beat flying. I turned to see my half-brother Sam. "Sam!" Althea and I yelled in surprise and excitement. "Where have you been?" Althea asked with worry. "I've been roaming." he said mysteriously. "We're going to find clues or check to see if my mom is here." I said. Sam nodded.

"I can ride you guys up there." Sam offered. "We should stick to the ground, so as not to be noticed." Althea said. "But you could get an areal view." Sam offered. "I guess so." Althea said smiling at the chance. He put his arms around her stomach and they lifted into the air. I turned to Ashleigh. "Wanna see what I can do?" I asked. Before she could respond I busted her bubble. "I can't fly. I'm a child of Poseidon I can't go into the air." I explained. She smirked at me and shook her head.

After we made it to the summit -which I might add took a while- we plopped on the ground to rest. "Where are Sam and Althea?" I asked while looking around for them. "Maybe they went to find your mom in there?" Ashleigh suggested and we looked towards the creepy gaping whole in the mountain where Atlas is said to hold up the sky. "Atlas isn't sounding an alarm." I said confused. "The titan who holds up the sky, right?" Ashleigh checked. "Yep." I said.

I was feeling brave, confident even then a sick thought came to me. What if they ditched us? Althea and Sam had come pretty close maybe he was her new best friend. Maybe she liked him better than me and ran off. I would never do that to her. Loyalty is my fatal flaw same with Percy. I hope he passed that Poseidon jean down to his daughter instead of hubris which Annabeth has. "Lila, you okay? Your not looking to hot." Ashleigh commented. "I'm not sure if we should go." I said.

"What? Why?" Althea asked me. "We don't know where Althea and Sam are and I can't just march in there demand to know where my mother is and tell then give her back! It's suicide plus I can't lead you into death." I said. "No. We are going to get info on your mom. I don't care what else goes done. You need to keep searching from here if you have to. I'll do my best. We're going." Ashleigh said. "No." I answered. "What if Ally and Sam are in there? What if they're waiting? What if they need your help? I have a feeling we need to go in there." Ashleigh told me. I nodded. "Let's go but stay behind me and don't draw attention to yourself." I commanded but I doubt she even meant it when she nodded in agreement.

We walked along the right edge of the cave wall. I heard grunting. Atlas. He was staring at me like he expected us to come in. "Lila come here!" Sam said a little too loud. I still ran over to him with Ashleigh behind me. "Sam, where's Ally?" I asked. "Right here." a woman said hold Althea. Althea's hands were tied behind her back and the woman gripped her wrists. "Althea!" Sam cried. Ally said nothing but had a pleading look. "What do you want?" I asked the woman.

"I want you four to leave. I don't want you here when my Lord gets back." she said simply. "Where is my mom?" I asked. She laughed at me. "Your not getting her back yet. Alive or dead." the woman sneered I charged her and she pulled a knife from no where. "Stop or she's feel your mistake." the woman said. I froze and stared at her with pure hatred.

"I know your weaknesses. Your fatal flaw is loyalty." the woman said. I felt utterly scared. She waved her hand and I was in a dungeon cell with Ashleigh and across from me in another was Althea and Sam. "UGH!" I yelled. Althea closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked curious. "Praying to the gods." she said. I looked to see if Ashleigh was alright she looked ready to cry. "I had such a good feeling about this place. Like your mom was here." Ashleigh said and tears ran down her cheek. "It's okay. We'll get her back remember?" I said she nodded and leaned against the stone wall.

Something about this place was about to trigger something important from my mind. It's on the tip of my tongue… almost there- "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SMALL SPACE ANYMORE!" Sam yelled jumping up and yanking at the bars. They were regular iron bars, still I doubt he can yank them off. Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning struck through the ceiling and hit the bars. The bars glowed from the heat and the door exploded. We all took cover and Sam was ready to pass out. "No, no, no! Sam wake up! We have to run and help them while we can. Sam!" Althea said slapping his awake.

"Go, Ally. See if my mom's here." I told her. "Your dad is Percy freakin Jackson. You can do anything _**and**_ your mother is Annabeth Chase! You can rule the world if you tried." I told her. She gave me a small smile and nod, put on her invisibility hat and ran out the north door. "What's going on in here?" asked the woman. Sam was asleep. I pretended to be knocked out and Ashleigh looked like she was pretending to be dead. "What the- BOY!" she yelled at Sam and he rolled over muttering, "Not now Chiron." she rolled her eyes and stormed out.

Ashleigh and I only gave each other a look of worry. Hopefully Althea stays safe.

* * *

><p>again sorry about the length. please R&amp;R. that usually motivates me to write and update sooner like i did in the beginning with this story.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: A Plan

Althea's P.O.V.

It's dark and cold. I'm sneaking through the dungeon cells hallway and not a monster in sight. Something's suspicious, it's just not right. The titan isn't here and there aren't a whole lot of monsters. If they aren't here then where and why? I come to the end of the hallway there is this large dungeon cell made out of celestial bronze. I stepped towards it and and I was blasted by something and flew back. I looked up dazed and I was in the middle of the hallway again. That blast was strong. I got up and limped back towards it.

Being the granddaughter of Athena you'd think I learned my lesson the first time, well I guess the curious Poseidon side of me came out. I was shocked again and tossed back to the middle of the hallway. I heard movement inside the cell and whatever was in there scurried about. I didn't want it to attract attention to me so I backed away slowly.

Only then did I realize that my mother's hat was no longer on my head. I looked around frantically. I noticed it was near the cage but not in the area of that force field or whatever. I grabbed my hat and yanked it on before the thing could see me. I ran out of there and heard sobs behind me.

Lila's P.O.V.

I heard someone run in the room and I opened my eyes a tiny bit so I could still pass for sleeping or unconscious. "Lila?" Althea asked. Ashleigh and I sat up. "Well?" I asked. "I'm not sure." Althea replied. Her answer was not direct but I could tell she was trying not to give me false hope. I looked down. "Poor Sam." Ashleigh murmured looking towards my brother.

"We need to get out." I stated. "No Lila. She might be here… but she might not." Althea said to me. "What?" I asked. Ally told me of the mysterious magic cave. "We've got to find a way." I said. "I have theories on ways to do it but it will be risky and I hope we can take more than for a quest back here to open the cage." Althea said. "What theories?" I asked. "We can get children of Hecate, Aphrodite, and the Big Three." Ally said.

"What will the Big Three do?" I asked. "That will be a last resort that I don't want to even go into right now." she answered gravely. I nodded, I didn't want to know unless I needed to. Althea tried to shake Sam awake. He wouldn't budge. "There's no use right now. He let out a big blast." I tried to reason with Althea. "No. There's always something." she said. She looked around the bars and kicked at one. It scooted but didn't do much other than that. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Ally?" I asked and she opened her eyes. I swear I could see them a little green now. She kicked with the force of a hurricane wave.

Althea looked a tired but she smiled triumphantly. Sam stirred at the sound. "Annabeth, can't I have Greek lessons later?" he mumbled. Althea laughed at what he thought he was saying to her mother. "Sam!" I whispered loudly in his ear. "Hmm?" he mumbled. "We have to go. We're in danger! Let's go!" I said. "Get yourself out of trouble. It's your mom." he said. That hurt. He disowned my mom and he doesn't care. "Althea, Ashleigh and I need your help." I said. He looked at me then Ally. He got up in a sloth like motion. "Grab Ash and slow her fall." Althea told him.

Sam jumped out the window with Ash and controlled the air currents to slow her fall. We stared after them they were getting close to the water now. "Ready, Lila?" Althea asked me. "No but Percy had faith in this. So here I go." I answered and jumped out of the window with Althea after me. We were free falling to the water. I hit the surface so hard I should've died. Being the daughter of Poseidon definitely has its perks. I was breathing under water. I saw were Ashleigh and Sam were. "Sam!" I yelled and shot towards them swimming at abnormally fast speeds.

I made and air bubble around their faces. Sam was a terrible swimmer and Ashleigh was struggling to help him. They steadied their breaths. Althea swam over to us. Let's head back to camp!" she yelled. "We're in the middle of the Pacific. I doubt we can rush over to the Atlantic!" I yelled. "Hippocami." she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Just wait." she said smirking. Sure enough these beautiful creatures came with their magical traveling ways.

_We don't take his kind, ma'lady._ A hippocampus said. "Why not?" I asked. _He is Zeus's son! Especially right now when your mother has gone missing and Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon are against one another._ "I demand you transport us. **All** of us. Please he's my brother." I said. They nodded and let each of us board our own. _Eww. _thought the one who had to take Sam. I rolled my eyes and we continued on. An hour later we arrived at the water of the camp's beach. We trudged up on the sand. We went to the Big House.

"What is it?" Grover asked. He knew we weren't done. I mean anyone could, the weather was still at war with itself. "We need to get all the children of the Big Three and still our mortal." I said motioning to Ashleigh. "How did she get past the borders?" Grover asked we shrugged. He had a knowing look then looked to us with an explanation. "Well call a meeting." Grover said.

We circled around the ping-pong table ready to talk business. This was a special meeting but of course Annabeth and Althea joined. The Zeus trio was here and ready: Thalia, Declan, and my brother Sam. From Hades cabin was Nico, a girl and a boy. From Poseidon cabin was Percy and myself. Althea explained everything to everyone even revealing her secret dangerous plan. "Lives could be lost." she warned then said her plan.

"The children of the Big Three will use their powers and attack at the cage. If my plan with a daughter of Hecate and a daughter of Aphrodite." Althea said. "Who?" Percy and I asked at the same time. "Me, Hannah." the daughter of Hecate said coming in. "And me, Claire." the daughter of Aphrodite said. "So who's game?" Ally asked nervously. "I'm in." Percy said smiling at Ally and giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Oh Hades! Me too." Nico said. "Zeus knows I'm in!" Thalia said and I internally groaned.

Sam walked over to us and sighed. He was coming too. Percy, Sam, Nico, Thalia, Althea, Hannah, and Claire. "Percy your not going without me." Annabeth said. "You can come." I said. "I'll come." said the other son of Hades. "Me too." said the girl. "No. You and Declan will stay and protect camp." Thalia said and she nodded sadly. "What's your name?" I asked the son of Hades. "James." he answered. I smiled at him. "Let's go." I said.

"How we gonna get there?" Althea asked. "Take a boat." Percy said and pointed to the boat randomly docked in beach waters. we boarded the boat and there was a card. To the quest team, from Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate, Athena, and Hera. "Weird." Percy said. "Hera, huh?" Annabeth asked. "You think she's still out to get you when your married to Percy and have a daughter and she's the goddess of marriage and childbirth?" Nico asked. "Hey Hera's never been nice to anyone." Thalia snapped defending Annabeth.

"Who's gonna operate this thing?" James asked. "I will Percy said while drinking a glass of water. The boat lurched forward and we began to move. "Lila get some sleep your tired from your quest believe me I know." Percy said and I smiled at my half brother. "Wake me up if I over sleep and its time for you to sleep, okay?" I asked. "Sure…" Percy muttered. "Perseus Jackson." I said. "Fine." he grumbled and stuck out his tongue. I stuck mine out back. We're totally immature. Must get it from dad's side.

I went to a room to sleep and found Althea fast asleep with a book in hand. I put a bookmark in her book and set it on the nightstand. I went to bed without hesitation. My dream was horrid though.

_**I was in a dark part of a cave like place. "Lila?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I turned around. "Lila?" the voice asked again. "Mom?" I asked. "Lila!" she said. "I think we're gonna rescue you." I told her while hugging her. "Don't. It's a trap. It's my fault. All my fault." she said. "No it's not. What happened?" I asked. "I was kidnapped and brought here. they want to make a deal. They're tricking you either way there is a way they can win in the end. I don't know all the details but they purposely didn't stop you from leaving today. When I saw Ally I tried to make her not see me. I didn't want her to have you guys come get me out. It's too dangerous!"**_

"_**Mom, stop! We're saving you anyways. Percy and Annabeth will be with us. We'll be fine!" I assured her. "A plan worthy of Athena on both sides. I sure hope your guys find a way to save yourself." she murmured caressing my face. "Love you, mom." I said. "I love you too." she said and we spent the rest of my dream embracing each other.**_


	13. Chapter 13 issues

When I woke the next morning Althea wasn't in the room. I walked down the halls to where I heard arguing. "Percy stop making the boat lurch!" Thalia snapped. "Is someone getting sick?" Percy teased half halfheartedly from being tired. Lightning flashed in the sky. "Percy stop it!" Thalia demanded. "Make me small fry!" she shouted in her face and thunder rumbled and Thalia had a evil smirk spread across her face.

"Stop!" I shouted. They could kill us all. "Percy go rest. I'll take it from here." I said. He had his worried face on which I could tell made girls fall for him. "I'll be fine." I said confidently. He nodded and slumped to a room. Thalia growled."Don't make me sick." she ordered. "'Cause that's the first thing on my mind." I said with heavy sarcasm. She stormed away. I sighed.

I was thinking deep in thought about a way to save my mom without getting my friends in a heap of trouble. How could I do it? I was the partially shy girl, the one who just tried to make it a day at a time. "How's it goin?" someone asked and turned to notice it was the other son of Hades, James. "You know, quest to save my mother. Trying not to die." I answered. He nodded. "Same here." he said.

"I have a strange feeling my mom is being used more than just as bait." I told him. He nodded. "Strange things have happened to her and she's only mortal. Or is she?" he asked eying me closely. "Strictly mortal." I answered. He nodded, again.

"Your mad at someone." he stated, not asked, stated. "Why would you think that?" I asked trying to hide the fact he was correct. "I'm a child of Hades. My fatal flaw is holding grudges. I can tell when others are holding some too." he answered staring off at the ocean. "Your good." I answered.

"So, who is it?" he asked curious. "Lord Zeus." I answered. I heard a gasp behind me. Thalia and Sam were standing. "Lila, stop." Sam ordered. "You shouldn't say _anything_ about Zeus." "He's hurt our family one too many times." I said getting upset. "Don't talk about him. you don't even know Zeus." Thalia said.

"Do you? Thalia has he ever hurt you before? Your family?" I asked. Pain crossed her eyes. "It had to be done and it wasn't all his fault." she said.

"He's raped my mother, cursed me and my mom, and I'm only alive because Lord Hades tried to help my father and mother in protecting me! He knew it was wrong of Zeus, no doubt the situation hit home for him." I said. Thalia narrowed her eyes and stalked forward.

"He's also helping us to find your mother. He could drop the search parties or deny you this quest." she said then walked away.

I felt the angry tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Sam looked at me with hurt in his eyes and he flew towards a room so he could be alone, or just away from me. James held my hand and tried to comfort me. I heard a lot of birds flying over head and decided to look up. They weren't normal. The screeched so loud it rippled sound ways across the water. "Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled. running out with battle amour on. "Try not to wake Percy!" I yelled while rubbing my charm. My sword came out ready to hack away at the demon birds.

There were too many and now all of the demigods aboard were here along with Althea. We told Ashleigh to stay hidden and Percy woke up and uncapped Riptide. Hannah, the daughter of Hecate, was throwing potions and saying spells making the birds drop to the ground and became dust. Percy and I were using the tide to pull the birds under like hands made from water.

Thalia was fighting the birds manually while Sam flew around chopping them apart and using the winds for help. Claire was charmspeaking the birds and it worked they started killing each other. James and Nico were shouting "Die birds!" and they dropped. Annabeth yelled, "Percy sing!" Percy looked at her weirdly. "Remember the Dean Martin tape of Chiron's? It drove them away. Your singing should do the trick!" she said.

"Hurtful, Annabeth! Just plain mean!" he yelled back then took a deep breath. "If you happy and you know it clap your hands!" he sang. He said it real loud and his tried to hit high notes and we all clapped and they fell.

"I'm really that bad?" Percy asked and Nico fell."My ears! My ears!" he moaned gripping his ears. "Shut up, Nico." Percy said. "This attack could've happened for a few reasons. So many demigods, especially ones from the big three, or monster stirrings, or… Lila's curse." Althea said. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well either way Lila could be blamed for this." Sam muttered and Thalia high-fived him. I just stormed out of there trying not to cry. "Sam I expect more from you. Thalia your so immature it makes my dad seem like an Athena child." Althea said and ran after me. "Hey!"Percy said. "The kids takes after Annabeth." Thalia grumbled and I heard people knocking outside my door.

"Lila? Lila, it's me Ally, open up." Althea said. "Please go!" I yelled from my bed. "Lila, let us in." Annabeth tried. "No!" I yelled. "Lila could I come in?" Percy asked. "Fine but just you." I answered. I heard Althea gasped and stomp off. Percy came in and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ally's mad." he said. I nodded. "My own brother turned against me. He doesn't care about me or my mom. He's just… he's just like his father!" I yelled. "Come on Lila, maybe he's having trouble dealing with it all." Percy said. "I know but I'm not? I found out I had a brother. I found out his dad did terrible things to my mother and I. I'm surprised the plague doesn't fallow me around!" I yelled. "Let's not jinx things." Percy said.

He came and sat at the edge of my bed and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you each step of the way… like dad would if he could." Percy said. I smiled. "You know how I used to call you dad?" I asked Percy. He nodded smiling. "Well I actually wished you were my big brother and I guess dad gave me that wish." I said. "I always wondered what a little sister would be like. Your not half bad, kid." he teased. I hugged him. "Thanks, Perce." I said. "No problem, Li." he said and left the room.

Who cares if Thalia and Sam are here? Thalia may act tough and be tough but I wont let her bring me down. "Words can't bring me down." I sang the line from a familiar song. "You are beautiful, in every single way. And words can't bring you down! Don't you bring me down, today." I sang. "Nice voice." complimented James.

"How'd you-? Shadow travel." I guessed. "Yeah. Sorry, came to see if you were okay." he said. I nodded. "Well now that we both hate Sam-" he was saying. "Why do you hate him? And I don't hate my brother." I said. "Well he's always gotten the attention and acted like he was so much better than me. He treats me like crap." James said. "Oh. Well I'm discovering my brother can be a jerk. Percy's been there for me more than him." I said.

"I'm not a fan of the guy but he's going through a tough time." "Would everyone stop saying that! What about me? I was close to my mother and she's gone! I've been cursed by the Lord of the skies. He hates me!" I said. "Why does it matter if he likes you or not?" James asked. "Because… because. I don't know. It's not like he's my dad." I said.

"Well I used to try to appease my father until Nico told me, 'Even the gods can learn a few tricks.'" James said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "I don't know how to explain it but it made sense as I heard about Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Tyson and all the other's adventures." James said. "Well I guess I'll have to try to learn that one." I huffed.

"Don't hold too many grudges, 'kay?" "Okay." I said. James stepped into a shadow and was gone.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been soo busy and tomorrow I'm going to six flags but I'll try to update as much as possible.<p>

Like I said before I'm working on a new story and will probably put that up sometime.

Sorry again. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 Althea's inner sea

The next day everyone tried to not talk as much. We were plagued with a few monsters but no one said anything about me being cursed. Everyone stayed out of my way, especially Althea. She didn't seem as mad at me but she tried to make it seem that way and I didn't have the energy to apologize for nothing.

"Incoming!" Nico yelled. We all ran on deck prepared to fight whatever else was coming at us. It was some type of sea monster. "Stop!" Percy ordered it. He spoke into Althea, Percy, and my own mind.

_I don't serve you father, godlings! I sense a curse upon one of you and came to collect._

The monster spoke before lunging in to attack. An arrow hit the monster in its mouth. I turned to see Thalia holding a bow and firing her arrows. She hit its eye next. The sea monster roared and went for her. I jumped in front of her and slashed at the monster with my sword.

I could feel Percy controlling the currents trying to pull the monster downward back into the ocean. I concentrated trying to help him too. "Ally!" I yelled. Althea turned to me but before I could tell her the monster went in for a strike. "No!" Annabeth and I yelled. Althea was fast though. She ducked and roll to the right came up and pierced through the roof of the sea serpent's mouth.

I ran over to her. "Help with the currents!" I yelled to her. She looked panicked for a second then she closed her eyes for concentration. She gasped. I could feel the currents stronger and stronger. Percy let out a scream and the monster shot back about the length of a football field and sank into the water. Percy was on his knees breathing hard.

I ran over to him. "Percy! Percy, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. It's not the hardest thing I've ever done but with you and Ally pulling him down while I did it… you too were so strong." Percy explained. I looked around for Althea. Annabeth was giving her nectar, the drink of the gods. She was on the floor passed out. Percy and I ran over to her. She looked pale and sweat beaded on her forehead. She was holding her stomach. For a moment I thought she had been hit or bitten but she had no blood and no bruise.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head. Althea's eyes rolled back and closed. "She passed out." Thalia said. "No duh." I said. Thalia glared at me. "I've got to get her to water." Percy said. "Not the sea, the monster is down there somewhere." James said. "Atlantis?" I offered. "We can't all go down there." Claire, daughter of Aphrodite said. "They can catch up." Sam defended. He was worried about Althea, not matter how much he tried not to.

"I'll get a potion, maybe a few charms, to help heal Althea on the boat." Hannah, daughter of Hecate offered. "That sounds good to me." I said. "I don't know. Magic… sounds risky." Thalia said. "Magic is her specialty." Nico said. "What if Claire charmspeaks her?" James asked. "I don't know if that's possible. I'm the strong but not like Drew, and there has to be someone stronger than Drew out there." Claire said.

"Why were you brought here if you have no self confidence?" Thalia snapped. "Thals, cool it." Percy said. "Here is how it's going to happen," Annabeth yelled. "Put Althea in some water, charmspeak her to wake up, use magic to help her, nectar and ambrosia fed to her after she's awake." Annabeth said. Percy picked Althea up and carried her to a bathtub I'm guessing.

"I'll take watch." I said. "Thalia, Sam, Nico, James, Percy, and Annabeth get some rest. Annabeth go to bed now. Percy you need sleep. Your not immortal just mostly invincible." I ordered. Thalia agreed with out some snide remark and Sam just went to his room. My brother hates me and so does Thalia. James smiled before he left and Nico thanked me for taking the rest of his watch.

"She's awake!" Hannah yelled. I started to run but I needed to keep watch for any monsters. I paced impatiently jumped, and even muttered to myself until Althea came out. "Ally!" I yelled and hugged her. "Lila." she said. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed. "Mom and dad are fighting." she whispered. "Annabeth and Percy fighting? That's not unusual." I said. Their parents are rivals, of course they argue. "Not arguing over stupid small things but yelling and getting mad." Althea said. "Why?" I asked

"Mom doesn't want me to use my water abilities. It wouldn't be _wise_ for my health. Dad thinks I should practice so I'll get better at it. Mom's insisting I'm a straight Athena grandchild that Poseidon's part didn't make it through. Even though Poseidon is stronger. She doesn't know the feeling of the power and force of the sea inside me when I control the tide. She doesn't understand that it was a great feeling, like I was truly honest about myself for the first time." Althea explained.

I nodded. "We have time. Why don't we get you used to the water. Unleash your inner sea?" I asked. She smiled wide. "I was hoping you bring up an adventure for this." Althea said. She pulled me by the hand across the deck and to the railing. She climbed pulled herself over and started to plummet to the sea. She was about to hit the boat before the wind swept her toward open sea. "Althea!" I hissed and I looked around. I saw Sam standing off to the side. He controlled the wind and saved Althea. "Go, Lila." He urged me. I nodded to him and dove in after my best friend.

"Althea!" I yelled around looking for her. A sword fish approached me. "Do you know where a girl with black hair and gray eyes went?" I asked. _Yes ma'am. The granddaughter of Poseidon has seeked the direction of his palace, Atlantis. She has requested you follow. I'm here as your guide._

The sword fish told me through my mind. "Alright. Let's go." I said.

We zipped through the ocean at blinding speeds and made it to the palace within five minutes. The palace was in the process of construction but you could tell it was once beautiful. As I walked in to what seemed to be the throne room there was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair. Next to her was a man with black hair who appeared to be her son. He has a trident in hand but not as grand as his father's, as I'm told.

Althea stood in front of them. I bowed to both, Amphitrite and Triton. "Queen Amphitrite. Lord Triton." I said. "Another child of my husband." the queen of the sea mused. I didn't dare speak. She probably didn't like the fact her husband cheated on her with my mom. Even more the fact that he and Zeus fought over my mother and still do.

A man with a deep tan, smile lines on his face, green eyes like mine, and deep black hair flowed in. In his hand he held a trident which glowed with the power of the sea. I didn't know what to say. I bowed, as did Althea. "Rise." he said. The three took their thrones. "Dad." I said with emotion. my throat felt thick and my eyes started to sting. Could I cry under water? Wait, am I still dry?

"Yes, Lila." He said. He had a straight face but his eyes too, twinkled with some sort of emotion. "Althea Andromeda Jackson." Poseidon said proudly. "In the flesh. Thank you Lord Poseidon for the ring." "Your very welcome. Athena and I put some power into it and had it forged here in the sea." Poseidon said. "Thank you. I've named it after you and Athena sort of." Althea said. "Sofia Kyma. Wisdom wave in Greek."

"A beautiful name at that but down to business. You two came here for a reason." Poseidon said. "I'd like to know how can I get in touch with my inner sea." Althea said. "One way is the blessing of Poseidon." Amphitrite answered. "I don't expect that. If my dad didn't get it when he's saved the world numerous times and did multiple tasks for heroes and gods, than I most certainly don't deserve it." Althea said.

"Percy did deserve it, though. He's the bravest, kindest, most loyal man I have ever met and I'm glad to call _him_ my brother." I snapped. "Lila?" Althea asked me. Poseidon sighed. "Could you two leave us for a while. I need to chat with these two heroes." Poseidon said sounding like he didn't want to accept us as family. The huffed and Triton said, "Father you mean half-blood and _mixed_-blood."

Althea's face turned red and the pebbles on the ground shook. "Ally, shh. It's okay." I said calming her down. She stopped shaking and the pebbles stopped hopping around. "You seem to have grip on your sea energy." Poseidon said. "Excuse me?" Althea asked. "Anger seems to unlock my side in you." Poseidon explained. She nodded. "How can I control my gifts, be more like my dad and you?" Althea asked. "You are like us. You're just weaker in the water department. Your as much of a demigod as your parents but you have split qualities." he told her.

"Your grandmother wants to come." Poseidon said. "Athena?" Althea asked. "Yes. I'll let her through." he said. Athena suddenly appeared. "Althea! You look so beautiful!" Athena boasted. "She would be your twin if she didn't have Poseidon's facial expressions." I blurted out. Athena stood tall and proud. "You must be Poseidon's daughter."Athena said. "Yes ma'am." I said proudly. "Your son-in-law's sister and your granddaughter's best friend." I said. Athena narrowed her eyes at me.

"You have one of your brother's talents." Athena mused. "Which one?" I asked excitedly. "The ability to tick the gods off." Athena said darkly. Althea walked to my side. "She's also got Poseidon's fatal flaw. Loyalty." Althea said. Athena looked torn, whether to smile or glare upon her grandchild. She found an alternative which happened to be glaring at me. "Keep her safe." Athena ordered.

"You two should be getting back." Poseidon said. "What! We just got here! and I still need help with my sea abilities!" Althea protested. "I still have a million questions and a bone to pick with you!" I said. The two gods raised their eyebrows at me then Poseidon looked worried. "You must go now. Their in trouble." he said and waved his hand and a jet stream shot us to the boat.

"They aren't dead!" Nico yelled. "Yeah I can feel them still with us." James added. "Your lucky I haven't called for my pets yet." A woman hissed. "Shut up Echidna! You talk and talk and talk!" Thalia moaned. "Your father has told me to try to focus on killing the sea spawn but I just might make an exception." Echidna growled. "Hey!" I yelled as I used the water to shoot Althea and me on board. "Found her." Hannah mumbled.

"Echidna?" I asked. "Mother of all monsters herself." Althea explained. "All monsters?" I questioned some were children of the gods weren't they? "Let's go!" Althea yelled and he turned her ring into sword form, Sofia Kyma (kee-ma) I rubbed my charm and my sword sprang free. "Momma ugly!" I yelled to distract Echidna so the others could nail her. It worked. Thalia shot arrows into the back if her head while Percy stabbed her through her stomach.

"Finally I can add her to my list of defeated monsters." Percy muttered. "Althea Andromeda Jackson, where have you been?" Annabeth asked. "Atlantis." Althea said proudly. "Whoa! Lila, what'd you think of dad?" Percy asked. I frowned. "It wasn't how I hoped it would be." I said and looked out at the sea.

Percy walked forward and hugged me. "The first thing dad said to me was, 'Perseus, look at me.'" "So?" I asked. "He said to me, 'Yes, Lila.'" I said. "Well later in the conversation did he tell you he was sorry you were ever born?" Percy asked. I shook my head, "But I could feel he meant that, Percy! He regarded me as if I had just found out I was going to die. He pitied me then turned all his attention to Althea!" I explained.

"Althea, how was it?" Percy asked her. "He and I talked like we knew each other. I guess we do, he's visited me at night before. He thought I was asleep but I wasn't. Athena was… odd. She liked me, that I shared her talents, and really looked like her but with dad's features. She of course spoke ill towards you, dad and Lila." Althea said. Annabeth shook her head. "Mother, please!" she muttered. "Sorry, Lila." Althea said to me. "Don't be.

"Don't run off anymore, you too." Annabeth told us and Thalia walked over. "Hey, Lila, don't take it too personally. My dad turned me into a tree to show his pity. Your dad's probably worried." Thalia said trying to comfort me. "Thanks.." I said awkwardly. "You guys didn't know where we went?" I asked. "I figured it out." Percy said. "We didn't." Hannah said crossing her arms. I looked at James. "I guess we should have left a note." I said still staring at him. "Or not go at all next time." Claire said.

* * *

><p>not sure if it's been a while since i've updated but jus to let you know the end is soon! im not sure if ill do a second one. should i? or shoud i do different stories? let me know please review (:<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 We find out nothing

Althea's P.O.V.

My mom and I noticed Lila staring at her brother, Sam. He'd known where we'd gone too and didn't tell. I went to confront him when everyone went on abut their day. "Sam." I said. "Althea." he said back. "You knew where we'd gone didn't you?" I accused. "I didn't think it was for me to tell unless you were in danger. Otherwise your mom would've made your dad go after you." he explained. "I didn't get much help but at least I know my grandparents are watching out for me." I said. "We all are." he told me.

"Why have you been so distant these past few days?" I asked. "I just found out who my mother is and that she sent me away." Sam said like it was obvious, which it was. "I'm not saying I resent meeting, Lila, but she should've sent her to camp instead of you." I said. "She should've sent both of us." Sam said. "I want to let Lila in but I'm not sure I'm ready." Sam confided. "Let her in. She wants to help. You two could be like the power twins." I said. When I said that his eyes lit up. "If only she sees my way." Sam added. "Or a compromise." I suggested.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You right! I've gotta talk to, Lila, now." he said and ran off to find his sister. I stood there in shock. "Well, well, well. Love is in the air." Claire, daughter of Aphrodite said smirking. I blushed and ran to Thalia's cabin.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked. "I know you swore off boys but did you ever sorta kinda like one?" I asked. "Once." Thalia said and the room seemed to get colder. "Your mom's and my old friend, Luke." Thalia said. "Oh." I said. I knew Luke was a sore subject for my family. That made it awkward so I silently left the room.

Lila's P.O.V.

"Hey, sis." Sam said. I looked at him. "Hey, Sam." I said with a small smile. "So what are we gonna do after we free mom?" Sam asked. "Talk to her. Ask her why she did what she did. Why she didn't tell me about you and you about me. We need closure on this, Sam." I said. He nodded. "You know if me and you stick together, we'll be the known as the power twins? We've already been called that." He laughed. I smiled.

"I have a twin." I said. "Well if we ever took the time to look at each other we have similar features. Cheek bones, chin, nose, eyes except for the color." He listed. I smiled. "I'm taller." I said. "Not uh!" he said. We stood next to each other and looked in the mirror. I was in fact taller. "For now." He mended with a smile. "For now." I agreed.

We hung out in my room and talked about things and asked each other like what's your favorite color, what's your favorite food, have you dated anyone? stuff like that. "Lila, Sam let's go." Nico said at the door. We hopped up grabbed our stuff and were on the move. "Up ahead." Althea confirmed. "We've been there too many times." Percy said to Annabeth. "Your telling me." Annabeth said. "I remember when Annabeth was up there." Thalia said. Annabeth played with a random strand of gray hair on Percy's head.

"Our reminder everyday, that we held the sky and survived." Annabeth murmured. "How we going in?" Hannah asked. "I can fly." Sam said. "We can swim." Percy said. "We can shadow travel." Nico replied. "No." Althea said. "We need our energy for this. Grandpa will give us safe travel over there." she said sure of herself. "You sure?" I asked. "He should. Please, grandpa." she whispered. She jumped over board and the water held like flooring.

Percy and I jumped next with Annabeth and the others following. The sea moved forward without us having to walk. "Thanks." I said to the water as soon as we landed I looked at a vent near the bottom. "Up there?" I asked. "No. Zeus will oblige this time." Sam said. "Zeus?" Percy and I asked uneasily. "Er, Sam, I don't think that's the best idea for these three." Annabeth said gesturing toward: Percy, me, and Althea. "Nonsense. He wants mom to be saved, he'll do it."

Suddenly the wind swooped all of us off our feet into the air and dropped us on the rubble from Sam's mishap from last time. "Thanks dad." Sam said. "Ow." I whimpered. A rock had dug into my side. "Real nice guy." Nico muttered while he and James helped me up. Percy poured water, from a water bottle Claire had, on my hip. "Thanks." I told him. I stood up and walked over to dungeon Althea led us to.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again." An empousa said. "Kelli." Percy said coldly. "Blondie." she said to Annabeth. "I killed you once Kelli, I'll do it again." Annabeth said. "It's girls like you and your mortal pet, that move me to make exceptions from just eating boys." Kelli growled then lunged onto Percy. "How 'bout that kiss?" she asked and leaned in. "No far!" the other boys yelled Percy knocked her off. "Percy, don't worry. I'll deal with Annabeth. You don't need to be good for her sake." the empousa snarled.

Percy pulled his sword out. She lunged onto James. "One move and he dies faster." Kelli said. James shadow traveled behind her and stabbed her in the back. "Well, she isn't alone." he said looking past us. There were three telkhines. "Jackson!" The snarled. "Why must every monster want Percy." Thalia grumbled and went in fighting. She used her spear tripped them and stabbed on in the chest while Nico stabbed the other two. "Nice work." he complimented. "Ditto." she said. "Go! They have an awful plan!" a familiar voice yelled. "No!" Percy shouted back.

"Please, Percy. Raise your sister for me." she said. "No mom." I answered. As the child of the earthshaker I tried to rattle the bars loose. Percy joined in. Thalia and Sam were hitting the bars with lightning while Nico and James were trying to melt it with black fire. Hannah was chanting magic and Claire was charmspeaking the bars into falling and melting like Nico and James wanted. Annabeth and Althea stood guard. Althea with Annabeth's hat.

"What's going on?" someone bellowed from above. "Atlas!" Annabeth hissed. "We have to hurry so he wont drop the sky!" she told us. Sam and I stepped and I with the force of the sea and he with the power of electricity hit the bars with swords and broke them off clean-free. I passed out from the work.

Percy's P.O.V.

Lila's knocked out and her mother is freaking out. "No! you shouldn't have done that." she cried. I was about to pass out myself. I had helped Lila in striking with the force of the sea. It felt as if dad had helped too. A giant came. "Oh gods." Althea mumbled invisibly beside me. "Get out of here." I told the group. "Go." I said. "I'm not leaving." they all said at once. Damn it. "James shadow travel Althea, Sam and Lila to camp." I ordered he pouted but as he began to leave a roar shook the mountain. "Kill this monster then find out what that was?" Annabeth asked. "Sounds like a plan." I said.

Thalia easily shot his eyes and Annabeth had her hat back and was stabbing at the monsters legs. James hadn't left with the girls and Sam. They were trying to help except for Lila who was knocked out as well as Sam. "I ran toward a wall, kicked off it and flew towards the giants heart. Thalia did the same except she flipped off the wall and elegantly flew forward and stabbed his heart the same time I did.

"Another down." Thalia said. "Where's Alicia?" Annabeth asked. "Where is Lila's mom?" she shrieked. We ran up to Atlas where we heard screaming. "Please, do try." Atlas coaxed. He was trying to make Alicia hold the sky. No mortal can hold the sky and live to tell the tale. He was lowering it onto her shoulders just as I knocked her out the way and again was stuck holding the sky for a moment. Atlas tried to get free but I dropped it back onto his shoulders. It was bad but not as bad as before, but still very bad. It hurt like Tartarus!

I picked up Alicia and ran to the back of the mountain as did the others. "We heard monsters coming but reached the whole in the wall that we came in. We did the demigod thing and jumped. I was holding Alicia tightly against me and prayed she wouldn't die on impact or drowning for that matter. The winds cushioned our fall, Thalia's doing and I helped make the water soft to the touch. I willed the currents to take us to our boat.

Once all aboard I began to give orders again. "James take Sam, Hannah and Claire to camp now." He nodded and they disappeared. "Nico take Annabeth, Thalia, and Ashleigh who should still be in the captain's quarters." I said. "What about Althea?" Annabeth asked. "She's coming with Lila and myself." I explained. "And Alicia?" Sam asked. "She's going to be with us also." I answered.

* * *

><p>Well like I said this story is will end soon and i may or may not make another one to really lay out their future.<p>

Please **read and review** (:

and add input on whether i should continue with another story about lila, sam, althea, james, etc. Percabeth will kind of fade into the background im thinking.

~A.C.J.


	16. Chapter 16  just about normal

Percy's P.O.V.

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth asked with a worried expression. "Atlantis, palace of Poseidon. These too need to heal, properly and fast." I explained. She kissed Althea's forehead and then kissed me. "Annabeth we should go now." Nico said interrupting our kiss. "Come back to me. Both of you." Annabeth said and left with Nico. "Sail home. Camp Half-Blood." I told the boat then turned to Althea. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we jumped into the sea and swam to my father's palace.

We were already tired so I used my last ounce of strength to propel us as fast as we could go to Atlantis. I blacked out when we were almost there. "Dad!" Althea yelled trying to hold me and Lila.

I dreamed an awful dream.

"They took her?" " Yes, sir. It's gong to take some work to get one of them on our side." "The god's fighting, again, didn't lead to their destruction." "Well at least we know the mixed-blood has a weak point." One said. I froze mentally. Mixed-blood. That's what my daughter was referred to as, a mixed-blood. "Weak point?" "She isn't in control of her water abilities. They could over-run her. Destroy her if we use it to our advantage." "Yes. We could use her."

My dream shifted to Camp Half-Blood. "Anniebeth!" Tyson said. "Hey Tyson." she answered with a small smile. "Where is Percy? Where is big brother?" Tyson asked. "He- he isn't here yet. He went to Poseidon's palace to heal the girls… I though he was send a message to let me know they were fine. Or at least Ally. She's always responsible." Annabeth said shaking her head. "He's at daddy's house?" Tyson asked to make sure. Annabeth nodded.

"I just come from there. You've been here for three hours they say to me." Tyson said. "Grover!" Annabeth called over. Grover awkwardly ran with his fury goat legs to Annabeth with Juniper by his side. "Try contacting Percy." Annabeth ordered. "What's wrong?" Juniper asked. "Hopefully nothing. That Seaweed Brain better be alright." Annabeth said. "He's- he's not responding but I can feel him there on the other end of the link. He's drained." Grover summed up.

"Poor Seaweed Brain. I wish I could go see if they're alright." she said. Grover nodded. "I will go." Tyson volunteered. "I will bring brother, sister and your daughter back." Tyson said and ran towards camp's beach.

Althea's P.O.V.

"Dad! Dad! Perseus, wake up!" I ordered. "Lila? Gods someone wake-up! HELP! POSEIDON HELP ME!" I begged. Then someone I didn't expect came. Prince Triton. "Uncle, are you here to help me?" I asked he nodded as he slung my dad and Lila into his chariot made of water and pulled by sea horses. "Thank you." I said to him. "Just following orders." He said. As we neared the palace I tried to make conversation. "Do you think Lord Poseidon will allow me to help with rebuilding his palace. I could make the designs." I asked. Triton sized me up and smiled. "Maybe." he said.

"Althea, glad to see your alright." Poseidon said and hugged me. "What has happened to Perseus?" He asked with sadness. "He blacked out. He's done too much these past few days without sleeping. The curse of Achilles requires rest." I informed Poseidon. "The boys knows this too. He's always helping." Poseidon said. He looked at Lila. "She's done much today for a demigod." Poseidon said as he picked her up. "Triton, please place her in the infirmary and see that she rests well." Poseidon asked. Triton nodded and swam away with my best friend.

Poseidon lifted Percy himself and pushed him into a current leading after Triton. My dad floated to the infirmary. Then Alicia had an air bubble around her mouth and went ot the infirmary. That left me and Poseidon. "You know Althea, life wont be easy on you, especially since you the daughter of a Big Three child and another powerful Olympian." Poseidon said. "Yeah thanks… I'm sorry you'll have to lead a-" Poseidon began.

"Stop right there, Lord." I said. He look stunned. "I don't want a speech about how your sorry I was born. You were sorry my dad was born but are you now?" I asked Poseidon. "Well no. I'm sorry he went through hardships but he came out on top." Poseidon said. "I'm going to try to be a great hero. Prove to everyone, I've got as much god in me as them. As much courage as my parents. I'll make something of myself." I stated. Poseidon chuckled.

"You sound like your grandmother." Poseidon said. "Which one?" I asked. "I guess both, Sally and Athena." Poseidon mused. "Well then, I got my attitude from who?" I asked. "Definitely your mother. Your stubbornness from both your parents and all your grandparents."

"What about you? What do I have from you?" I asked desperately. Poseidon sighed. "Like I said your attitude is one, your hair color -but that could've happened from Athena too-, breathing under water… I'm not sure what your fatal flaw is though." Poseidon said curiously. "Sir?" I asked confused. "Your father's fatal flaw is my own, loyalty. Your mother's is hubris, feeling you can do better than all others. I would say you have hubris, but that wouldn't be right. You lack self-confidence. Loyalty… I'm not too sure. I think so but your not as forgiving as your father." Poseidon said.

"Well maybe I'm just careful." I said. "Perhaps." he said it though as if he doubted it strongly. Lila walked in. "She's protective. If that can be fatal and a flaw that's it." I ran over and hugged my best friend. "How're you feeling?" I asked. "Better." she said with a smile. "Father." she said and bowed. "Rise my daughter." He said and gave her a hug. "You did great saving your mother." he told me. "Thank you." she whispered.

"I saw her sleeping… will she be fine?" Lila asked. "Yes dear she will. She is to be sent back home in a moment." Poseidon said. "Why?" I asked. "Humans aren't allowed in Olympus, only Ms. Dare, the oracle can be. Humans are only allowed in the Underworld, if they are dead. Humans aren't allowed here either except for certain instances but she cannot stay here in consciousness." Poseidon explained. Or tried to I should say. Lila nodded and went to say bye to her mom.

"Daddy! Ally!" Tyson bellowed happily. "Son!" Poseidon said and hugged Tyson. "Hey, Ty." I said. "Where is Percy?" he asked. "In the infirmary." Poseidon answered. "Again? They didn't kill him dead did they?" he asked his one brown eye tearing up. "No, he's a tough one. He's very much alive, just resting." Poseidon said. Tyson cheered. "Ally is okay?" He asked me. "Yep. All here." I said wiggling my fingers and arms. Again he cheered. "Lila okay too?" Tyson asked. "Yes sir." Lila said walking back in the room. Tyson ran and gave her a hug and left.

"If you'd excuse me, I have to take Alicia home." Poseidon said and left the room. "Anniebeth, Grover, Juniper, and me worried." Tyson said. "Well we're fine. I guess I should I.M. mom and tell her I'm fine." I said. Lila got an Iris Message going and we talked to the camp while they were eating. Told them we were okay and then we were asked to move out of the way so they could see a bit of Atlantis. Afterwards we told them we'd be home soon and we missed them. Ryan Conners the boy that wished me luck before was real excited to see I lived.

Another day went by and my dad finally woke up. "Let's go girls. Say bye." Percy said. "Bye grandpa." I said to Poseidon and he hugged me. "Bye Althea." he said. "Bye dad." Lila said hugging Poseidon. "Bye, Lila." he replied. "Bye Triton, see you soon?" I asked my uncle. "I hope so, Althea Andromeda." He said to me with a smile. My dad and Lila looked confused to how I became on a friend basis with their half-brother who is rude towards them. Me and Tyson are cool with him.

We shot back to the surface of Long Island Sound and waiting for us were Grover, Juniper and my mother. We relaxed and told our story. Chiron and Mr. D were back so we told them as well and he was happy to meet us, he as in Chiron. Mr. said we were, "More mini girl versions Pedro Johnson to annoy him."

I was coming from the Athena cabin and walking towards the dining pavilion. I decided to stay in the Poseidon cabin to try to be closer with the sea even though the Athena cabin gave me a happy feeling of at home. "Althea!" It was Ryan Conners. "Hey, Ryan." I said. "How's Lila doing?" he asked. "She's good. She's in the Poseidon cabin-" I said when he ran off towards her cabin yelling back to me, "Thanks!" I shook my head and went to dinner early.

* * *

><p>i think one more left! review, review, review. leave your opinion on whether i should make a foll-up for this one! i will shout out to those who reviewed (: thanks!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Trouble

Lila's P.O.V.

I had just taken a shower and put on an orange camp shirt and jean shorts. I was excited because I'm back at camp and considered a hero for a little while. I didn't do anything compared to Percy but I'd saved my mom and that was good enough for me. There was a rapid knock on the cabin door. I didn't think Percy would be back that fast, he just went to meet Annabeth.

I opened the door and Ryan Conners, from the Apollo cabin came in. "Oh, hi, Ryan." I said. He smiled brightly at me with his perfect, white teeth. "Glad to see you made it back." He said. "Yeah, I'm glad I lived." I answered. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked down.

"I know you just got back and barely know me but… the fireworks are coming up soon, it's a big thing here at camp, but I was wondering if you would go with me?" He asked. "Like… a date?" I asked. "Yeah." he answered. "Oh, um, sure. I mean yeah. I'd like to." I said biting my lip. He smiled and hugged me. "Well I've got to get ready for dinner… see you at the campfire?" He asked. "Yeah. I think I'll be there." I said. He smiled again and walked out.

Me on a date? Wow. This should be awkward. He's probably had a girlfriend before! I'll have to talk to an Aphrodite girl later. The conch horn signaling dinner blew and I ran out of my cabin to the dining pavilion.

"Heroes! Another fine meal we'd been blessed with having! I'd like to give recognition to our heroes who helped prevent another war between Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon." Chiron began and Mr. D. looked like he could care less. "Thank you to all the heroes who helped make this quest a success." he finished. We went to the campfire and Ryan, James, Althea, and Sam sat with me. Percy and Annabeth were snuggled up with the Aphrodite cabin circled around them like their mother's project was a success even if she wasn't done throwing drama their way.

After that I had borrowed Annabeth's phone to call me mom. "Hello?" she asked shakily. "Mom?" I questioned. My mom's always been jumpy especially during storms but this experience had really shaken her. It broke my heart hearing her voice. "Lila!" she cried out. "How are you, baby girl?" she asked me. "I'm physically great. Mentally I'm scared, heartbroken and confused." I answered. "Cursed Zeus for putting this on you." she mumbled. "It's not Zeus's fault for these feelings mom. They have to do with you." I answered. "What?" she asked me, stunned. I'm scared for you, heartbroken for you and confused about your actions. I'm also scared that you were easily taken because of who I am.

"Zeus loves you mom. you may not return that love but he loves you. He cursed me not you. He sent out a quest for you, a mortal, to be found." I said. "Lila he cursed you." She said. "I know, mom. The curse was fatal." I responded. "Fatal? No. He couldn't have!" she cried. "It's been done. Only the fates can help me now. I'll need to do as many quests as possible. Do all I can before the cursed ends." I told her. "No! Lila, no. Come home." she begged. "Mom, why did you send Sam away?" I asked. She was silent.

"Lila, I knew the monsters were after you. I figured if I sent your brother away we wouldn't harbor any grudges over him for his father's actions." She said. "Is that all?" I asked. "I couldn't stand to see those blue eyes. His father's eyes, full of power… you were just a baby and I had to fight the monsters off. Your brother was into his powers already messing with electricity and lightning and the wind but every time he'd do something Zeus would influence it to do harm against you. I had to keep you safe." she said.

"Why not send me to camp? Have me safe their?" I asked. "I felt if I wasn't around you, you wouldn't have anyone to protect you." she said. "I have to go. The signals-" "Yes I know. I love you Lila." she said. "What about Sam?" I asked. "I should with time." she answered and hung up. I wanted to throw the phone but it wasn't mine. I placed it on Althea's bed to give it to her mom and I went to the beach.

I was breathing in the sea air when I felt someone coming from the water. I looked up and saw it was my dad. "Lord Poseidon." I said formally. "Daughter." he said and stood beside me. "You spoke with your mother?" he asked me. I nodded. "You were brave to stand up for my brother." Poseidon said. "It's not Sam's fault that Zeus committed a crime." I said. "Watch what you say, Lila. Zeus wont be as forgiving to you especially." Poseidon said with a sad expression.

"Why isn't Zeus more like you?" I asked my dad. He sighed. " My fatal flaw. Still I wouldn't blame Sam for what Zeus has done. He could be completely different than my brother. I just wish Zeus would renounce his curse on you." "You know the exact words don't you?" I asked my father. He looked down at me. "Lila, I don't want you scared with this you whole life." Poseidon said with a caring tone. "My whole will be short. While I was in your palace I heard talking. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not. This was when I was in the infirmary." I began to rush through and explain.

"Something about 'she wont live to fulfill the great prophecy'. What's the rest?" I asked. "Lila please." Poseidon said. "No. I know the worst part so give me the rest." I urged. "That wasn't the worst part." Poseidon disagreed. "Tell me, please." I begged. He sighed and seemed to age another five years.

"Lila Monroe will pay for the acts against my son.

She will have to fight or be on the run.

With- with death before she reaches the age sixteen,

She wont live to fulfill the Great Prophecy."

He finished reciting it and that seemed to age him another ten years. "Before sixteen." I repeated. "We knew you weren't going to be apart the hero of the prophecy which left three boys after Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Nico's sister joined the hunters of Artemis. Percy, Nico, and Sam were left. During this period Sam was kept on Olympus for protection then during the war in the Underworld. My father didn't know of him thanks to our precautions. We knew this prophecy couldn't be for him." Poseidon told me.

I nodded. "I must be going now." he said then placed his hands on my shoulder. "Be careful, Lila. Do what you can to make all that you care about fine. I hope there is a way around your curse. There were two ideas but one got shot down and the second is almost like the first." Poseidon said. "what are they?" I asked curiously. "I mustn't say. Forbidden by Zeus but you'll figure them out with Althea's help." Poseidon said and melted away into the ocean.

"We'll have to work on that." Althea said from no where. She took off her mother's Yankee's cap and stepped closer to me. "I should've known you'd be there." I said half halfheartedly. "I should've known you'd keep something from me." Althea countered. "I didn't want you to worry." I said. "I know. That's why I have to snoop around all the time because everyone is too busy protecting me." Althea said.

"Sorry Ally." I said. "Just remember I may be a year younger but I'm not a year dummer." Althea said. I smiled. "You got it." I said. "We should talk to Sam and my parents about this." Althea said. "Of course you already have a plan." I said rolling my eyes. "Athena always has a plan." she said and turned to go find the others.

* * *

><p>End of the beginning of the Trouble Twins of Zeus and Poseidon<p>

should I do a few one-shots for over the summer or jump right into the sequel?

Let me know!

Thank you to my reviewers!

sorry i cannot individually recognize you at this time but i will try to every chapter in my next one!


End file.
